


Сталкер

by Black_Mamba



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Captivity, Dubious Consent, M/M, Obsession, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: Это история Стива, который безрассудно впал в им же созданную одержимость, и о том, как влюбиться вопреки всему. Это история Солдата, который сломан, но все еще функционирует на высшем уровне. Эта история про человека, который не поверит ни в любовь, ни в дружбу, но доверится тому, что может идентифицировать и понять. Это история о том, как видеть вещи такими, какие они на самом деле, и о том, как Зимний Солдат спасает Стива.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stalker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135490) by [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



Он ощутил аромат слив за два квартала. От запаха рот наполнился слюной, а в животе заурчало, и вдруг появилось почти острое желание отведать этих фруктов. Он не помнил, почему возникла такая реакция, но почти чувствовал сливовый вкус на языке, твердую тонкую кожицу, которая трескалась под зубами, и сладкую мякоть, брызгающую густым ароматным соком. Зрелый сладкий аромат вел его по шумным улицам Бухареста, пока он не увидел маленький лоток со свежими фруктами.

На обратном пути он ощутил чей-то взгляд. Уже очень давно на него никто не смотрел как на человека, а не как на собственность. Он аномально остро чувствовал чужое внимание к себе.

Как сейчас.

Он все понял, увидев газету с кричащим заголовком.

Он обошел дом, где находилась его квартира, пока не обнаружил все пять ударных групп, готовящихся к захвату, и черные фургоны, слишком хорошо оснащенные для этой части города и слишком тяжелые – кузов низко сидел на колесах. Легкое покачивание машин на амортизаторах говорило о множестве движущихся объектов внутри, а не одном большом грузе.

Держась на расстоянии, он обошел квартал, избегая камер наблюдения, пока не убедился, что проколол шины всем подозрительным машинам.

Потом он вошел в здание, стоящее через улицу чуть левее его дома, и показательно вскрыл замок в старую прачечную для отвлечения внимания. Пробежать пятнадцать этажей вверх не составило труда и дало ему преимущество: он услышит, если кто-то подходит к нему сверху или снизу.

Оказавшись внутри давно неиспользуемой комнаты, он снял одну из грязных решеток вентиляции и сунул живую руку в отверстие, нашаривая матерчатый сверток, который оставил там. У него по всему городу имелись такие небольшие схроны, с десяток только вокруг здания, где он жил.

Телескоп был маленький, однако хорошего качества, и этого хватило, чтобы убедиться: ударные группы все еще оставались на месте, но по лестнице поднималась до боли знакомая фигура.

Роджерс, Стивен Грант.

Капитан Америка.

Его задание.

Которое все изменило.

И который, по-видимому, направлялся в его квартиру.

У него был выбор. Развернуться и ускользнуть или пойти и встретиться с ним.

Более логично было бы тихо скрыться. Но когда он увидел, как едва замаскированные солдаты окружают место, бывшее ему домом, его островком спокойствия почти год, в нем что-то проснулось.

Это было холодное и пронзительное чувство, вдруг заполнившее грудь и вдохнувшее внезапную жизнь в его обычно оцепенелое тело.

Он подумал о сливах, которые не успел съесть. О женщине, которой заплатил мятыми купюрами за минет позади старого театра. Он подумал об ошеломляющем сногсшибательном удовольствии, от которого почти потерял сознание, когда она обхватила его губами. Он не помнил никаких других примеров орального секса, других случаев, когда он переживал такое удовольствие, но, как бы там ни было, его памяти нельзя доверять. Были вещи, которые он знал, но не помнил, что проживал. Знание являлось для него фактом, а жизненный опыт – чем-то новым и очень ценным. Он подумал о запахе спелых апельсинов, когда счищаешь кожицу, об остром кисло-сладком вкусе грейпфрутов. Он подумал о том чувстве, когда просыпался ночью, чтобы бродить бесцельно часами, без задания в голове.

Потом он подумал о человеке, использовавшем его лицо и имя, чтобы совершить преступление и навести всю эту свору на его след.

Когда он был Кулаком Гидры, от него ожидалось, что он добьется результатов в кратчайшие сроки самым результативным способом. Сейчас он ощущал эту холодную часть себя, замершую в ожидании, готовую вновь появиться на свет.

Только ощущалось это иначе, было совершенно другим душевным состоянием. Сердце билось в два раза быстрее, губы странно пересохли. Это была не хладнокровная готовность к миссии.

Это было что-то новое, иное.

Несколько мгновений потребовалось, чтобы найти название этому чувству.

Ярость.

Холодная, всепоглощающая ярость, от которой почти перехватывало дыхание.

У него было немного, но человек, забравший то малое, что у него имелось, заплатит. Зимнего Солдата создали, чтобы вселять ужас во врагов его хозяев.

Так что он сделает то, ради чего создавался, только на этот раз он сам себе будет хозяин.

 

Он смотрел, как Роджерс двигается, говорит, жестикулирует. Его глаза повлажнели, а голос дрожал от эмоций, когда он называл его «Баки», именем погибшего друга.

Только он им и не был. Он не был героическим солдатом. Он носил лицо умершего человека, по всей видимости, жил в его теле, в самое неподходящее время наталкиваясь на его впечатления и обрывки воспоминаний.

– Ты помнишь меня? – спросил Капитан надломленным голосом.

В его рукаве были спрятаны два шприца. Один с быстро действующим химическим веществом, которое могло убить даже Капитана Америка. А другой с сильным, пусть и на короткий срок, седативным.

– Я видел Смитсоновскую выставку, – ответил он, ощущая странную тревогу, когда лицо Капитана скривилось.

Он слышал звуки шагов поднимающихся по лестнице людей, неминуемую атаку, даже сквозь искренний голос этого странно знакомого человека.

Он расслабил плечи, чуть наклоняясь в сторону Роджерса, опустил глаза и слегка выпятил нижнюю губу. Он согнулся, посылая сигналы «покорность-замешательство-боль». Мужчины – весьма внушаемые существа, особенно те, кто привык командовать. Это требовало определенного уровня эмпатии и делало их более легкими объектами для манипуляции. Он постарался и издал судорожный вздох.

Не прошло и десяти секунд, как Роджерс опустил щит и потянулся, чтобы обнять его.

Почти никакого труда не составило притвориться и ответить на объятие, обхватить большое теплое тело. При такой близости запах мужчины странно манил, ощущался почти знакомым. Для него большинство людей пахло неправильно и как-то непривычно, но запах Капитана был правильным. Он вжался щекой в капитанскую шею, уткнулся головой ему под челюсть, чтобы Роджерс не смог уклониться, и сильным ударом ввел шприц в сонную артерию. Цилиндр опорожнился за четыре сотых секунды, и у Роджерса хватило времени только дернуться, глянуть широко распахнутыми обманутыми глазами и рухнуть на пол.

Он выкинул использованный шприц, переступил тело Капитана и вытащил из-под половиц собранную на экстренный случай сумку.

Наверное, ему стоило использовать яд, но оказалось на удивление легко выбрать успокоительное – тело действовало почти самостоятельно, и тяжелый и живой запах Капитана странно забивал ноздри, оставаясь на кончиках пальцев и забираясь в самое нутро.

Он собирался подняться на крышу, где припрятал заранее подготовленную синтетическую веревку. На спуск вниз на двадцать этажей уйдет семьдесят пять секунд, это меньше, чем понадобится ударным группам, чтобы пройти установленную ловушку на двери. Он слышал треск вертолета в небе, но тот не сможет близко подобраться между густо стоящими зданиями. Он приземлится позади дома, возле люка, который аккуратно раскрутил несколько недель назад. Там находился ход, ведущий в лабиринт соединяющихся каналов, возрастом в не одну сотню лет и часто не отображавшимися на картах. Преследователям потребуется дожидаться служебных собак, чтобы вновь выйти на его след. Как раз достаточно времени для отхода. Потом он найдет человека, использовавшего его внешность при взрыве в Вене, и преподаст ему урок.

Пусть он больше не Кулак Гидры, но все еще Зимний Солдат, и он покажет миру, какой ценой обойдется его преследование.

Один раз его уже поймали и посадили в клетку, больше этого не повторится.

 

Потребовалось десять дней.

Всего лишь десять дней на выслеживание человека, который очень потрудился, чтобы весь чертов мир искал Зимнего Солдата.

В его груди горело холодное пламя, когда он вошел в небольшую гостиницу. Это новое тысячелетие оказалось поразительно услужливо для людей с его специфическим набором умений. Посетив магазин со стройматериалами, он купил не только все нужные инструменты, но и пластиковый костюм, закрывающий все тело, латексные перчатки, пластиковые очки и бумажные маски.

Он вскрыл замок номера, отмеченного ранее, и проскользнул внутрь. Лишь войдя в комнату, он ощутил запах разложения. Здесь не было тела, поэтому он прошел в ванную. В там лежал труп по меньшей мере пятидневной давности.

Он положил сумку и снял крикливо яркое пальто, стянул рыжий парик и очки и достал пластиковый костюм маляра. Быстро оделся, не утруждаясь брать оружие.

Хельмут Земо мог быть опасен, как любой обученный человек, но все же он оставался человеком. У Солдата не возникнет проблем его подавить, какое бы оружие тот ни имел.

В комнате он нашел красную тетрадь.

Коды управления.

Он встал у двери в слепом пятне и погрузился в состояние оцепенения, пришедшее к нему с холодом. Неважно, потребуется ему ждать пять минут или пять часов. Он подождет. И когда этот человек вернется, то увидит, какова цена попытки контролировать Зимнего Солдата.

 

Он уставился на человека на полу, сунув тому металлическую руку в рот почти по запястье, чтобы тот наверняка не смог произнести коды управления.

– Не я являлся твоей настоящей целью. Я был только пешкой в твоей игре, – медленно сказал он, глядя ему в глаза и не находя там страха.

Фанатик.

Он кивнул больше себе и переместился над прижатым к полу человеком.  
– Ничего, я тебя тоже использую, как пешку.

 

Он оставил его в живых, аккуратно разложив доказательства вины вокруг его трясущегося всхлипывающего тела: парик и одежду, которую он использовал, притворяясь Зимним Солдатом, даже тело психиатра уложил рядом.

На этой стадии убийство Земо было бы милосердием – его сломанное тело уже не исцелить.

Он не обнаружил в себе милосердия.

Сняв запачканный костюм, сложив инструменты и в последний раз пройдясь по комнате, чтобы убрать любые следы, он понял, что соскучился по этому. Может, не по насилию, но по ощущению покоя от знания: он делает то, что хорошо умеет. Не было ни замешательства, ни сомнения, лишь уверенность.

 

Мужчина уже был на земле с металлическим шнуром вокруг одного крыла и ботинком, упирающимся в лопатки, и только потом он его узнал.

Какая ирония, что пресса продолжала называть его свихнувшимся фриком, но не он порхал в воздухе без всякой защиты кроме тонких металлических крыльев, которые расходились на полоски в его руках.

Он опустился, жестко упираясь коленом в шею чернокожего, и потянулся к другому крылу, когда увидел его глаза. Они был широко распахнуты, сплошное черное в окружении белого, выдававшие настоящую панику.

Этот человек был до смерти напуган, он два раза встречался с Зимним Солдатом, и ни одна из этих встреч ничем хорошим для него не закончилась. Но все же преданность Капитану заставила его погнаться за Солдатом, хотя он точно знал, что в бою у него против него нет шансов.

Абсолютный ужас в глазах этого человека был ему хорошо знаком. И от этой картины что-то внутри него дрогнуло и странно возмутилось.

Он убрал руку, и металлические пластины с тихим тресканьем перестроились.

 

– Бак! – раздался голос почти в тот же момент, когда он ощутил внезапное прикосновение к плечу. Капитан стоял прямо позади него, вновь его выследив. Большая часть мира оставила пробы выйти на его след, после того как Солдат еще несколько раз повторил послание, используя высокопоставленных людей, скрывавших связь с Гидрой. Он хорошо дал понять, что попытки захватить его явно того не стоили.

Роджерс единственный, кто не слушал. За последние шесть месяцев ему уже пять раз удалось его выследить.

Тем не менее прикосновение к плечу оказалось неприятным сюрпризом – он не думал, что Капитан уже так близко подобрался к нему.

Он тотчас ответил ударом, левая рука выгнулась, превращаясь в смертельное оружие. Капитану удалось перехватить руку в движении, но ему пришлось задействовать обе руки и повернуться, чтобы отвести силу удара. Захват Капитана оказался крепок, но и удары Солдата не остановить, так что этого не было достаточно, чтобы действительно его удержать. Использовав живую руку как опорную точку и крепкую позицию Капитана, Солдат резко перекинулся вбок, зажимая бедрами его голову. Как только он почувствовал, что мышцы напряглись в захвате, то крутанулся всем телом. Это было даже не осознанное решение, а прием, настолько глубоко вбитый в мышечную память, что превратился в рефлекс. 

Лишь невероятные скорость и сила Капитана помогли ему избежать смерти от перелома шеи. Капитан рухнул под ним, сбивая его точку опоры. Уже в воздухе Солдат расслабил тело, чтобы сделать удар о землю относительно безболезненным. Учитывая обе занятые руки и совершенно сбитый центр тяжести, плюс более двухсот фунтов свисавшего с шеи противника, Капитан приложился хорошо. Неприятный хруст ломающихся костей отрезвил как внезапный выстрел.

Ни с того ни с сего у Солдата вдвое быстрее заколотилось сердце, и не прошло и секунды, как он уже припал к земле в нескольких футах от Капитана с занесенным охотничьим ножом в руке в защитном жесте, а его соперник, смертельно побледнев, очевидно пытался остаться в сознании: ключица и плечо были явно раздроблены.

Во рту внезапно пересохло, и он облизнул губы, колеблясь.

Капитан крепко зажмурился, на коже выступил пот. Здоровой рукой он сжимал сломанную, судорожно дыша и явно стараясь не потерять сознания.

Солдат спрятал нож в ножны, черная матовая сталь беззвучно скользнула в высококачественный футляр. Он медленно выпрямился, и хотя бой уже в сущности закончился, казалось, его тело перешло в еще более высокое состояние боевой готовности. Ему следовало прикончить Капитана здесь и сейчас, навсегда избавиться от угрозы, которую тот представлял.

Закончить задание.

Вместо этого он обшарил карманы Капитана, пока не нашел дешевый телефон. Он стоял над задыхающимся бледным человеком и просматривал последние номера, обнаружив только один набранный и один входящий.

Он нажал на «позвонить», бросил телефон Капитану на грудь и ушел, до того как тот был в состоянии что-то произнести.

 

Солдату не часто снились кошмары, он редко спал достаточно глубоко, чтобы видеть сны.

Но теперь каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, то слышал треск ломающихся костей и видел странно уязвимое выражение глаз Капитана. Каждый раз при встрече Солдат причинял Капитану боль: сломанные кости, пулевые ранения, препараты.

Каждый раз, когда они встречались, этот глупец смотрел на Солдата с бездонным доверием в глазах.

Как же он это ненавидел.


	2. Chapter 2

Он ожидал, что после последней стычки Капитан усвоит урок: Солдата нельзя обуздать, нельзя остановить.

Он надеялся, что тот сдастся.

И ситуация изменилась, но совершенно неожиданным для него образом.

Он ощущал на себе взгляд. В каждом новом городе, каждом новом месте. Проходило несколько дней, затылок начинало покалывать, и он знал, что кто-то за ним наблюдает.

Нет.

Не кто-то.

Он прекрасно знал, кто наблюдает.

И это тихо сводило его с ума.

Он чувствовал это, когда тренировался в своей комнате, когда ходил по городу, занимаясь сбором информации. Слежка была то круглосуточной, то внезапно пропадала на недели.

Он был нервный и дерганный, неспособный обрести то же умиротворение, которое чувствовал в Бухаресте. У него сбился режим сна ко всем чертям собачьим, прошлый покой сменила будоражащая энергия.

И если раньше ему хватало узнавать новые вкусы и запахи, ступая осторожно, на ощупь в незнакомом ему мире, то теперь ждать он больше не мог. Он ел как лошадь, скупая всевозможные фрукты, ходил в рестораны, заказывал экзотические блюда. Ходил в кино, ботанические сады, играл в игровые автоматы. Он хотел увидеть все и прочувствовать. Было тяжело оставаться две недели на одном месте, что-то внутри подталкивало двигаться, двигаться, двигаться…

А под всем этим все еще плескалась та холодная ярость.

 

Он не разыскивал агентов Гидры.

Они нашли его.

На самом деле он мало что помнил о том дне в Лионе. В одну секунду он рассматривал свежую клубнику на придорожном лотке, а в другую какой-то отдаленной частью мозга уловил знакомую схему движений.

Еще даже их не увидев, он уже знал, что они из Гидры.

Он сунул руку в карман и увеличил громкость МР3-плеера, который всегда носил с собой, – музыка была отличным способом заглушить окружающие звуки и защитить его от возможного применения кодовых фраз, и дал холоду поглотить себя.

Когда он вновь вынырнул на поверхность, за ним тянулся кровавый след через весь Лион и ближайший пригород, после него оставались лишь трупы.

Стоя посреди пустого коммуникационного центра в маленькой базе под Лионом, забрызганный кровью и чем-то еще, ощущая на теле несметное количество незначительных ран, он понял, что чувствует себя хорошо.

Ему было хорошо.

Дерганное нервное напряжение ушло из тела. Усталый и помятый, он чувствовал себя более расслабленным, чем за два последних года. 

Если они так горели желанием вновь увидеть его в деле, то он не собирался уклоняться от этого.

Они так хотели заполучить своего Зимнего Солдата, так пусть теперь отведают его на себе.

 

У двери в квартирку, которую он снимал, его ожидал подарок. Спортивная сумка, пахнущая Капитаном.

Внутри находилась полная боевая кевларовая экипировка, весьма похожая на ту, в которую он был одет на последней миссии, и телефон. Он тотчас раздавил телефон, но выложил куртку, подстежку и тактические штаны в ровную линию на полу. Он окинул взглядом черное легковесное снаряжение с кучей пряжек и скрытых ножен. Подумал о количестве оружия, которое мог бы с легкостью там спрятать. О чисто психологическом факторе испуга. О человеке, у которого не хватало здравого смысла взять в бой пистолет, и о той странности, что это явно был подарок. Подарок, которым воспользуется Солдат, чтобы убить стольких агентов Гидры, скольких сможет выследить.

Он наматывал круги вокруг одежды, сам одетый лишь в джинсы, которые уже не выстирать после последнего буйства, и обдумывал подарок. Будь это чем-то сентиментальным, что должно напомнить ему о человеке, которым он никогда не был, он бы выкинул его и попытался исчезнуть по-настоящему.

Но это было полезным.

Новым.

Он сделал еще один круг, потом вздохнул и подхватил штаны, ощущая странное желание их примерить, проверить, так ли они хороши, как выглядят.

Оказались хороши.

 

Следующая база располагалась в Польше, в постиндустриальном районе Варшавы. Он несколько недель собирал разведданные и сегодня был готов нанести удар, имея более чем достаточно оснований стереть с лица земли все живое внутри по большей части подземного сооружения.

Он вышел из тени здания напротив намеченной цели, намереваясь вломиться внутрь, когда ощутил то самое покалывание. Только теперь все было иначе.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он у темноты, даже не отводя взгляда от своей цели.

Периферийным зрением он отметил, как другая тень подошла ближе к нему с соседней улицы. Крупная фигура с неправдоподобной у-образной формой туловища могла принадлежать лишь одному человеку.

– Баки, – в его голосе всегда слышался какой-то надлом, когда он говорил с Солдатом.

Он шевельнулся, оборачиваясь к Капитану и наслаждаясь ощущением того, что тактическое обмундирование даже не зашуршало по коже. С маской и защитными очками на лице он был не более чем темная тень среди других.

– Ты знаешь, что я собираюсь делать, – спокойно произнес Солдат, только сейчас замечая, что Капитан облачен в неприметную одежду и щита нет.

Но на этот раз он был вооружен.

Солдат осторожно переместился для контрудара, пластины внешней обшивки на металлической руке перестроились для ближнего боя.

– Учитывая, что полмира трясет после последней бойни и еще парочки, которые ты устроил, и сколько еще осталось нетронутых баз Гидры, да, Бак, я знаю, что ты планируешь.

– А ты планируешь меня остановить? – легко спросил он, даже с любопытством. Это противоречило напряжению, начавшему скручивать мышцы.

Он уже вышел на след добычи, почти ощущал вкус ее крови во рту и не собирался сдаваться.

– Нет, – ответил Капитан медленно, но уверенно. Его мягкий и низкий голос так отличался от голосов других людей. – Я пришел помочь.

Солдат уставился на него.

Капитан вытащил пистолет из-под синей куртки.

– Я здесь, чтобы прикрыть тебе спину.

Будто Солдат вообще намеревался позволить ему приблизиться к своей спине, когда тот был вооружен. Он же не идиот. Все же идея была… оригинальной. Кто-то охраняет выход. Это было очень… ново. От предвкушения по спине пробежала дрожь.

Однако он не мог доверять его словам. Слова без доказательства ничего не стоили. А Капитан иногда казался существом из совсем другого мира, и в этом грязном переулке выглядел совершенно чудным.

Ладно, он проверит Капитана и посмотрит, если ли хоть крупица правды в его предложении.

– Видишь дверь? – Солдат указал на красную дверь пожарного выхода.

Тот кивнул.

– Когда я зайду, никто не должен выйти.

Он не стал ждать устного подтверждения, одним ударом металлической руки проложил себе путь внутрь.

Когда удивленный персонал Гидры понял, что периметр взломан, он сосредоточился на охране, давая толпе швали возможность сбежать.

Пусть бегут, пусть драгоценный Капитан увидит безусых мальцов и засомневается. Пусть нарушит слово и сжалится над учеными и мелкой сошкой – всеми теми, кто вполне спокойно отказывал Солдату в капле жалости, когда они имели власть над ним, но сейчас готовы были пресмыкаться и умолять, лишь бы остаться в живых.

Пусть Капитан докажет, какой он, пусть посмотрит, какой Солдат. Пусть разорвет эту странную связь.

 

Перчатки скрипнули, когда он сжал руки в кулаки, медленно капала кровь с промокшей кожи и кевлара.

Он неспешно продвигался к пожарному выходу, через который вошел, зная, что не обнаружит ни одного тела на улочке, ни следа Капитана. Наконец-то он от него избавился.

Вместо этого перед ним предстала картина хаоса.

Дверь была закрыта, и напуганные агенты, которым он дал уйти, пытались соорудить некое подобие стенобойного тарана, чтобы выломать дверь. Он видел, как дверь немного поддавалась под его ударами, но потом опять с хлопком становилась на место. И не просто становилась – ее определенно кто-то закрывал, а значит, с другой стороны дверь кто-то удерживал.

Он сунул пистолеты в набедренную кобуру и достал охотничьи ножи. Он хотел, чтобы они кричали. Хотел ощутить их кровь на своих руках. Они всегда были так им довольны, когда он выполнял их приказы, убивал так и тех, кого они хотели. Сейчас они получат то, чего с таким трудом добивались.

Он постарался оставить два бессознательных тела на полу, скользком от крови и других телесных жидкостей. Когда все затихло, дверь сама по себе открылась, и Солдат увидел стоящего в проеме Капитана, побледневшего, но спокойного. Он казался старше из-за щетины, грозившей превратиться в бороду.

Солдат стянул защитные очки и маску, обнажая лицо. Реакция не заставила себя ждать: Капитан впился взглядом в его лицо, его зрачки расширились, а губы приоткрылись. Все классические признаки физического влечения.

Или страха.

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Солдат наклонился и перерезал горло все еще дышащему человеку. Он постарался сделать это безобразно, так глубоко разрубил трахею и мышцы, что почти обезглавил парня. Специально задел лезвием кость. Кровь брызнула на стену и пол, и малец умер, булькая в попытке вдохнуть воздух, который не поступал.

Капитан взглядом проследил его движение, его невероятно длинные ресницы касались щек.

Он не переставал смотреть на Солдата. Даже когда молодой агент дернулся, и когда его тело, наконец, замерло.

Капитан наблюдал темными спокойными глазами, как Солдат перешел к последнему агенту. Убедившись, что зрительный контакт не нарушен, Солдат прислонил острое ножа к животу, не обращая внимания на визжащего от ужаса человека, только что пришедшего в себя. На этом была другая форма – форма научного отдела, и грудь Солдата опалило таким холодом, что у него почти перехватило дыхание. Глаза Капитана были насыщенного синего цвета, как глубокое холодное море, бездонные. И он смотрел, как Солдат металлической рукой удерживает голову агента на месте, медленно разрезая его от пупка до груди. В маленьком помещении запах крови и мяса стал почти невыносимым, и все же Капитан ни разу не отвернулся. Солдат даже точно сказать не мог, затронуло ли того происходящее, настолько всецело тот был сосредоточен.

На протяжении всей миссии сам Солдат был полностью сосредоточен на своих действиях, его тело находилось под полным контролем. Только сейчас, капая кровью и смертью на старый бетонный пол, он оказался пригвожден взглядом ясных синих глаз и ощутил, как сердце забилось вдвое быстрее. Тело Солдата всегда было под контролем, сердцебиение больше подчинялось воле, а не телу. Все же сейчас сердце билось все быстрее и быстрее, губы казались пересохшими и потрескавшимися, хотя всю операцию их закрывала маска.

Тело предавало его на совершенно новом и неожиданном уровне, забирая контроль и реакции так, как он не только не помнил, но и не знал.

Он посмотрел на лицо Капитана, его чуть приоткрытые губы, и вспомнил женщину в Бухаресте, которой заплатил за оральный секс, вспомнил ощущение теплого влажного рта, столь интимно его касавшегося. И сейчас его настигло внезапное осознание, что ему опять этого хочется.

Он хотел.

Он подошел ближе к Капитану, ботинки хлюпали по залитому кровью полу. Он видел, как всеми мышцами тот напрягся, на мгновение жилы на шее вздулись, а крылья носа затрепетали.

Ни один из них не отвел глаз.

– Твой рот, – сказал Солдат, и его голос, который был уже ни к черту, прозвучал так скрипуче, что слова оцарапали горло. Он поднял металлический палец и коснулся края губ Капитана, оставляя кровавый след.

Капитан не дернулся. Не отступил.

Все еще не отводя взгляда, Капитан опустился на колени одним грациозным движением, прямо здесь и сейчас, среди только что убитых тел, в кровь, которая, казалось, покрывала каждым квадратный дюйм коридора.

Солдат убрал нож и вынул из кобуры на левом бедре пистолет с все еще теплым после стольких выстрелов дулом. Он вжал его Капитану в основание шеи и снял с предохранителя.  
– Хочу его.

Капитан не стал делать вид, что не понимает. Он потянулся к поясу штанов Солдата и начал расстегивать их. Чувствовалось прикосновение его длинных пальцев, удивительно деликатное при его огромной силе.

Его рука тихо загудела, и Капитан застыл, а потом вскинул глаза, насторожившись.

Солдат дал руке сделать полную рекалибровку, скидывая боевой режим. Пластины внешней брони перестроились в более гибкую позицию, сенсоры чуть приоткрылись, давая Солдату воспринимать больше ощущений, боль не могла завладеть им и сделать неэффективным – такой опасности не было.

Ощущая обнадеживающую крепость стены под спиной и запах крови, плывущий из ведущего на базу коридора, – и то и другое означало, что ему ничего не угрожало, – он позволил себе сосредоточиться на человеке, стоящем на коленях у его ног.

В правой руке он все еще держал дерринджер у шеи Капитана, в магазине осталось всего три патрона. А левой рукой вновь коснулся его лица. Надо отдать должное его характеру, – или может просто его глупости – он даже не дрогнул.

Он обхватил пальцами красиво вылепленную челюсть, крепкую, но казавшуюся нестерпимо хрупкой в клетке из металла. Капитан не мог не осознавать, что в такой близости Солдат может раздробить ему челюсть или вообще полностью вырвать из черепа. И все же в ответ тот лишь чуть больше запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза.

Невероятно длинные ресницы улеглись на зардевшиеся щеки. Он разомкнул губы при первом прикосновении к ним большего металлического пальца, и Солдат без всякого сопротивления протолкнул внутрь фалангу, преодолевая барьер из мягких губ, и внезапно его накрыло ощущениями. Влага и жар, ловкое скольжение языка, бесстрашно облизывающего палец.

Внезапно раздался звук, судорожный вздох разорвал жуткую тишину, и Солдат понял, что издал его он сам. Он полностью возбудился, член натягивал ткань в паху и сердце заполошно колотилось. Будто он утратил контроль над телом. Он вспотел в тактической куртке, капли соленой влаги скапливались над верхней губой, а все его внимание было приковано ко рту Капитана и к тому, как Капитан посасывал его и облизывал.

Он отдернул руку от сводящего с ума рта, опустил голову и смотрел, как Капитан заканчивает с двойным рядом пуговиц на тактических штанах, а потом стягивает трусы вниз, высвобождая твердый член Солдата. Не было ни колебаний, ни потраченного впустую времени. Капитан большой теплой рукой обхватил основание члена и вобрал ртом столько, сколько мог. Солдат задрожал всем телом, бедра дернулись вперед, еще глубже загоняя член в рот Капитана. Сказались годы муштры: рука, удерживающая пистолет, не дрогнула, но внутри Солдат был ошеломлен.

Внутри чужого рта было влажно, горячо и тесно. Он ощущал скользкий язык, облизывающий член, легкие вспышки боли, где зубы цепляли чувствительную плоть, слышал влажные сдавленные звуки, издаваемые снизу.

Одним чудесным движением Капитан убрал руку с члена, вместо этого обеими руками схватившись за бедра Солдата, и насадился головой, вбирая еще больше. У Солдата перехватило дыхание, когда он почувствовал, как головка члена ткнулась в сжатое, что, как он смутно понял, было входом в горло. Капитан издал влажный болезненный всхлип, немного отстранился, глубоко вздохнул и вновь взял в рот. На этот раз член уперся в препятствие и прошел его.

Раньше он думал, что минет в Бухаресте был крышесносным. Но тот не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он испытывал сейчас. Сердце билось в два раза быстрее, так сильно, что было почти больно. С него лился пот, как ни на какой тренировке на его памяти. Голова кружилась, хотя он не принимал и не вводил никаких химических веществ. Он не мог отвести взгляд от мужчины у своих ног. По позвоночнику все время прокатывала дрожь возбуждения от осознания, что настолько опасный человек совершает такое. Он не помнил, чтобы хоть когда-то имел власть над кем-то, кто представлял для него угрозу. Подавшись вперед, Капитан ссутулил широкую спину, большими ладонями крепко обхватив бедра Солдата, впиваясь пальцами в кевлар тактических штанов. Он жмурился, капли влаги сияли на длинных ресницах, слезы текли из глаз каждый раз, когда он проталкивал член глубже в себя, носом касаясь крепких мышц на животе Солдата. Его губы туго обтянулись вокруг члена во рту, блестящие от слюны и красные от трения. Он раскраснелся и выглядел так, словно почти испытывает боль – настолько глубокая сосредоточенность исказила его черты, но он не останавливался. Каждые несколько мгновений он издавал влажные приглушенные звуки и отдергивался, только чтобы потом еще больше заглотить, горло спазматически сужалось вокруг головки.

Солдат убрал металлическую руку с Капитана, смутно ощущая возрастающее напряжение, скручивающееся внутри тела, и с силой ударил ею в стену у бедра. Штукатурка и бетон посыпались, как песок, под пальцами, он дернул головой назад, когда напряжение лопнуло, и кончил.

Ощущение оказалось до боли мощным, каждая мышца в теле одеревенела на мгновение, и его захлестнуло удовольствием, на какое, как он думал, его тело не способно. Мышцы сжались и расслабились, он резко дернул вперед бедрами, на этот раз действительно душа Капитана и изливаясь тому в рот и горло.

Потребовалось непостижимо долгое время, пока его тело достаточно успокоилось, чтобы он мог посмотреть на человека у своих ног.

Капитан крепко зажмурился, пылая лицом, его рот распахнут на пределе возможного в попытке заглотнуть член Солдата как можно глубже в горло. На щеках виднелись дорожки от слез, на шее напряженные до предела сухожилия. Глянув ниже, Солдат заметил, как правой рукой Капитан тер себя между ног.

Солдат вырвал руку из стены и грязными металлическими пальцами обхватил лицо Капитана, отталкивая от себя. Член выскользнул из его рта вместе со слюной и спермой, потекшими по подбородку.

Капитан охнул и вжался лицом в пах Солдата, содрогаясь, все напряжение стремительно уходило из него.

Солдат аккуратно убрал дерринджер в кобуру, потом живыми пальцами провел по припухлым натруженным губам, кончиками двух пальцев размазывая влагу по его лицу.

Позже он не мог понять, почему ждал, пока Капитан откроет глаза и посмотрит на него, и только потом отшатнулся и скрылся в темноте.

Он слышал, как Капитан выкрикивает имя умершего сержанта, но так как это было не его имя, ответить он не удосужился.


	3. Chapter 3

Удивительно, но Капитан научился очень ловко следовать за Солдатом, особенно к местам следующих нападений. Иногда он показывался перед началом миссии и предлагал прикрыть отступление Солдата.

Хотя чаще он появлялся после завершения операции. Они заканчивали в темных переулках, где Капитан опускался на колени и расстегивал штаны Солдату с все более растущей самоуверенностью, вбирал всегда напряженный член в рот и каждый раз доводил до взрывного оргазма.

о

На этот раз было немного иначе.

База оказалась местом, в котором Солдат перенес значительную часть модернизации. Он не планировал своих действий, но когда вошел в старую лабораторию, вернулись воспоминания. Ужасные, яркие и непреодолимые.

Он пришел в себя, стоя над изуродованным трупом, пистолеты уже вернулись в кобуру, а руки болели. Он был в крови и грязи. Когда миг дезориентации миновал, он осознал, что сделал, хотя и не помнил этого.

Он покинул базу, никто не встал на пути, чтобы помешать ему. Живую руку трясло, и он не смог точно определить причину. Он не был ранен, мп3-плеер транслировал громкую музыку в одно ухо, тексты песен были действенным способом остановить любые кодовые фразы, почти все состоявшие по меньшей мере из двух слов. Сначала обычно тело впадало в панику, но он натренировал себя сосредотачиваться на песнях, постоянно играющих в ухе.

Его окружал тихий украинский лес, старые деревья скрывали многие тайны. Вот-вот должно было взойти солнце и птицы голосили вовсю.

Он был совершенно один.

Он вытащил наушник, внезапно устав от шума, и в быстром темпе направился обратно к машине, уверенный, что за спиной все равно никого не будет.

Только до машины он не дошел, обнаружив Капитана, ожидающего его неподалеку от базы. Он был одет в черную худи и джинсы, на ногах туристические ботинки, а на лице двухдневная щетина. В то же мгновение, когда Солдат позволил себя заметить, он подобрался, обшаривая взглядом тело Солдата и выказывая признаки обеспокоенности.

– Бак! Ты ранен? – Капитан подошел ближе, хотя Солдат оскалился, предупреждая, что не в настроении для обычных игр. Тот на предостережение внимания не обратил, как и обычно, и ладонями коснулся Солдата, прощупывая промокший тактический жилет в поисках дыр.

– Я вспомнил то место, – вдруг сказал он. Это было что-то новое. Такое – праздные разговоры – не в его привычках. Но слова срывались с губ еще до того, как он их осознавал. – Думаю, меня там держали очень долго, – его голос дрожал и внезапно заскрежетал. – Я не хочу туда возвращаться, – он сглотнул, в горле вдруг стало очень сухо. – Пожалуйста.

На секунду Капитан застыл, все еще касаясь пропитанного кровью жилета, потом посмотрел Солдату в глаза. На его лице отразилось столько боли, откровенной муки, что Солдат задумался, не ранили ли Капитана в бою.

– Ты в порядке?

Капитан смотрел темными серьезными глазами, марая руки в крови с одежды Солдата.

Прикосновение обжигало.

Это было как-то неправильно, он знал, что неправильно, но просто не мог вспомнить почему.

– Нет, не обращай внимания. Глупый вопрос, – Капитан скользнул руками вверх по плечам Солдата, почти удерживая его, и в его голосе было столько боли, что Солдат решил, что Капитана все же ранили. Он окинул беглым взглядом его фигуру, но не заметил никаких явных следов участия в бою или ран. – Послушай, я арендовал домик менее чем в часе отсюда. Там есть большая ванная и стиральная машина, и у меня есть запасные вещи, – Капитан пристально смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и его взгляд был таким дьявольски ясным, что тихо сводил Солдата с ума. – Давай я отвезу тебя туда и помогу привести себя в порядок, о’кей?

Солдат знал, что следовало отказаться. Солдат хотел держаться подальше, а Кэп все время сокращал дистанцию, преследовал его, хотя Солдат дал ясно понять, что этого тоже не хочет. Капитан никогда не слушал, и сейчас уступить ему означало просто нарваться на неприятности. Но так или иначе Капитан все равно казался Солдату источником неприятностей.

 

Больше Капитан не говорил. Ни по пути, ни когда он провел Солдата в ванную и начал стягивать с него промокшую одежду. Жилет с глухим ударом стукнулся о пол. Как и штаны. Он не остановился, пока Солдат не оказался голым, и дальше продолжая скользить руками по его коже. Казалось, ему было все равно, что он касался не всегда живой плоти, но и металла. Его прикосновения оставались одинаковыми, той же оставалась забота, которую он демонстрировал по отношению к человеку, который мог его убить, который был очень близок к тому, чтобы его убить.

Когда большая часть грязи была смыта, Капитан оказался почти таким перепачканным, как Солдат. Хотя вроде бы это его не особо волновало. Он окинул взглядом свои руки и одежду в пятнах крови и чуть скривился, потом потянулся к затылку и легким движением снял футболку. Солдат уставился на четко прорисованные под кожей мускулы. Грудь Капитана несколько увеличилась в размерах, и он смотрел, как напрягается сильная грудная мышца, когда человек бросил грязную одежду на пол и потянулся за ремнём от штанов. Солдат был не в силах что-либо делать, кроме как просто следить глазами за движением.

Было что-то завораживающее в том, как сильные руки ловко расстегнули джинсы и потянули их вниз по мощным бедрам.

 

Хотя прошло уже два года, ощущение горячей воды на коже до сих пор шокировало. Оно казалось почти недозволенным, будто нарушением правил. Он подспудно ожидал чужого крика, ожидал, что воду перекроют и ему вынесут наказание. Его тело всегда, всегда замыкало под первыми каплями теплой воды на коже, и под глазами коротко вспыхивало болью, когда грозили прийти воспоминания. Он уже помнил слишком много о времени, проведенном с Гидрой, поэтому очень старался вытеснить боль подальше. Боль сменялась спокойствием, неким подобием оцепенения, отрешением, куда он мог заставить себя ускользнуть. В том месте не было боли, не было страха, но и не было жизни.

Он легко зафиксировал, что к его плечам прикоснулись тёплые руки, и было время оценить – угроза ли этот контакт, которую нужно нейтрализовать, или же он мог действовать в предложенном направлении. Прежде чем Солдат понял, что происходит, Капитан провел мокрой губкой по его плечам, смывая грязь вместе с напряжением. 

Солдат чуть приоткрыл глаза, следя за Капитаном и ощущая себя сторонним наблюдателем. Будто собственное тело вновь ему не принадлежало. Капитан все равно на него не смотрел или просто избегал встречаться с ним взглядом, осторожно ведя мыльной губкой по рукам Солдата. Он разминал напряженные мышцы, слегка расслабляя их. Эти прикосновения были очень личными, решительными и заботливыми. Капитан сосредоточился на скользкой коже, тщательно промывая между каждым пальцем, не чураясь засохшей крови или грязи под ногтями живой руки.

Ощущения были приятные. Осторожная близость, очевидная забота, с которой Капитан относился к телу Солдата, тепло воды, бьющей сверху на них.

Солдат по собственному желанию повернулся, становясь спиной к стене из плитки и давая Капитану доступ к своей наиболее уязвимой части. У Капитана слегка затуманились глаза, когда он вновь намылил губку и осторожно вымыл его грудь в месте самого большего скопления шрамов, где плечевая пластина была вплавлена в кожу. Он прошелся губкой по ребрам, широкой ладонью ухватившись за крепкое бедро Солдата, и тут его глаза расширились, будто он впервые сообразил, что они оба обнажены.

Капитан посмотрел на мыльную губку в руках, потом на Солдата, его лицо покраснело, словно только сейчас осознал, что трогал обнаженного Солдата.

Он выронил губку, его уши заалели еще сильнее, и кончики стали почти малиновыми.  
– Можно тебя трогать? – прошептал он, наклоняясь ближе.

У Солдата брови полезли наверх.  
– Серьезно? – спросил он с сарказмом. Он многозначительно перевел взгляд с его обнаженного тела на такое же свое, а потом обратно. – Ты сейчас об этом спрашиваешь?

– Я… – Капитан запнулся, понимая странность ситуации. Солдат видел его сомнения, страх в глазах, что он зашел слишком далеко. Это было смехотворно. Если бы Солдат не хотел, чтобы Капитан его касался, они бы сейчас находились не в ванной, а на поле боя. – Я хочу тебя касаться, – хрипло произнес он низким голосом, – я обещаю, тебе будет хорошо.

Солдат не ответил вслух, молчать все еще было проще, но слегка запрокинул голову, показывая горло в ясном жесте согласия, что справится.

Капитан улыбнулся мягко и неуверенно и положил обе ладони Солдату на бедра, потом повел ими вверх, дразня прикосновением сильно выступающие мускулы и на удивление чувствительные соски, пока не достиг скользких от мыла плеч. Он сжал пальцы на плечах, большими выписывая маленькие круги на ключицах Солдата.

Раздалось тихое жужжание, а после череда щелчков. Он почувствовал, как Роджерс вдруг застыл: все его внимание было сосредоточено не на Солдате, а на его руке. Он глянул вниз: более крупные пластины руки медленно меняли форму. С каждым тихим щелчком на крупных сегментах появлялись тонкие линии, вырисовывающиеся во что-то, похожее на пчелиные соты, которые потом разделялись на более мелкие пластинки. Изменилась вся форма руки, она стала мягче, мелкие пластины были более гибкими.

Солдат не подозревал, что рука вообще на такое способна.

Все тело ощущалось расслабленным, удовлетворенным и ленивым. Да, Капитан представлял опасность, но не угрозу, и каким-то образом тело Солдата вот так отозвалось на его присутствие, как никогда не делало раньше.

– Бак, – выдохнул Капитан, потянувшись ладонью к металлическому плечу, где почти все пластины разделились на крошечные сегменты-соты. Он нажал пальцами на гладкий металл, и Солдат увидел, как серебристая поверхность чуть поддалась под давлением. Немного, но достаточно, чтобы симулировать что-то живое. Он чувствовал прикосновения, как и раньше, датчики давления передавали ощущения присутствия, прикосновения, тепла и влажности. Калибровка была обратно пропорциональна силе воздействия. Во время боя он лишь отчасти осознавал давление на нее, движение и температуру – сенсоры отключались, когда воздействие выходило за пределы допустимого диапазона. Это давало ему возможность оставаться в рабочем состоянии во время боя, рука наделяла его такими функциями, о которых обычный человек и мечтать не мог.

Во время задач, требующих высокой точности движения и чувствительности, датчики-сенсоры давали ему почувствовать малейшие изменения в форме, текстуре и температуре, иногда даже химическом составе.

Однако происходящее сейчас было совершенно другим, совершенно новым.

Он посмотрел на растопыренные пальцы Капитана – такие уязвимые на фоне странно расслабленной металлической руки – и перевел взгляд на лицо. Зрачки были расширены, не оставляя даже тонкого кольца синего, к лицу прилила кровь, но красный цвет пошел неравномерными пятнами. Более интенсивный на скулах, розоватый на челюсти и почти багряный на кончиках ушей. Он приоткрыл губы, быстро облизывая их языком, но все внимание сосредоточилось на руке. Он касался ее так нежно, словно она расколется от более сильного прикосновения. Полностью накрыв красную звезду, Капитан провел ладонью от самой широкой части плеча до локтя, коротко обхватив хорошо сочлененный сустав, потом продолжил путь до крепкого запястья и пальцев, странно изящных для такого жестокого шедевра инженерии.

Солдат смотрел, как на шее Капитана быстро билась жилка, пока тот пробегал пальцами по линиям металлической руки, проверял неожиданную податливость сотовых пластинок, и понял, что Капитана она возбуждает.

 

После все закончилось тем, что они оказались на полуторной кровати в смежной спальне, Солдат вытянулся на серых простынях, а Капитан устроился сверху, скользя ртом по его соскам, словно жить без них не мог.

Солдат отстраненно подумал, что ему стоило ощущать себя под угрозой, ощущать дискомфорт в ситуации, когда большой мужчина вот так над ним нависает, но мог лишь сконцентрироваться на скользком языке, касающемся груди, и зубах, задевающих кожу. Капитан издавал странные тихие довольные звуки, покусывая соски. Он их облизывал, с силой посасывал и даже царапал бородой набухающую плоть.

Казалось, с разрешением касаться обнаженной кожи Капитан настроился получить все сразу. Он плавно водил руками от грудной клетки до талии, трогал бедра и разминал мышцы, потом спускался ниже до ягодиц и массировал их тоже. Ноги Капитана – крепкие, теплые, покрытые мягкими волосками – тоже находились в беспрерывном движении, скользили между бедрами и по ногам Солдата. Между неослабевающей одержимостью сосками, жадными прикосновениями рук ко всем доступным местам, и тем, как Капитан прерывал пытку сосков, чтобы беспорядочно водить губами по ключицам, или проходился языком по выпуклым шрамам, окружавшим металлическую пластину, у Солдата почти не было времени перевести дыхание. Сердце билось так быстро, что, казалось, в любую минуту он отключится. В горле пересохло, и единственное, что он мог наверняка делать: это держаться за широкие плечи нависшего человека.

Кончиками металлических пальцев он коснулся груди Капитана. Даже маленькие пластины на пальцах разделились на более мелкие сегменты, придавая пальцам почти человеческую гибкость. Сенсоры были открыты на полную мощность, поставляя поток информации. Сейчас они были настолько восприимчивы, что он даже ощущал пульсацию крови в капиллярах под кожей.

У него голова шла кругом от мускусного запаха нависающего сверху человека, от того как кожу Капитана сейчас покрывала россыпь капелек пота, – так быстро после душа – как тот держал оба члена в кулаке, толкаясь бедрами о живот Солдата. От фрикций у Солдата перехватывало дыхание, с каждым разом удовольствие ощущалось все острее. Его собственное тело неподвижно застыло, пока Капитан трудился над ним, мышцы напрягались с каждым волнообразным движением чужого тела. Запах секса тяжело висел в воздухе, забивая ноздри вдобавок к головокружению.

Капитан держал глаза закрытыми, ресницы лежали веером на щеках; лицо, шею и грудь все еще заливал румянец, свободной рукой он неуклюже разминал грудную мышцу Солдата. Из-за этого от груди в пах пробегали короткие искры жара. Он не мог выбрать, на чем сосредоточиться: на крышесносном удовольствии, приятном трении члена или ощущении большого тела, вытянувшегося сверху. Капитан напрягся и вдруг кончил, горячая сперма брызнула на член и живот, обжигая и наполняя воздух между ними восхитительным запахом.

Капитан охнул и содрогнулся, всей своей массой рухнув на Солдата, но все равно странно приятно. Очень тепло. Солдат любил тепло, поэтому выгнулся навстречу большому телу сверху, металлической рукой он предостерегающе обхватил уязвимое горло Капитана. В полубессознательном порыве Капитан попытался вновь его поцеловать, но Солдат отвернул голову: мысль о том, что чужие зубы окажутся так близко к его рту, что что-то прижмется к его рту, заставило тело напрячься, и совсем не приятным образом. Вместо поцелуя Капитан принялся водить губами по краю челюсти Солдата, нежно покусывал и посасывал кожу, оцарапываясь о проступившую щетину. Он продолжал двигать бедрами, потираясь полувставшим членом о скользкий живот Солдата. Он сменил хватку, так что сейчас по большому счету просто вжимал оба их члена в покрытый спермой живот Солдата, и было очень хорошо.

– Баки, – простонал Капитан ему на ухо, упорно лаская Солдата и толкая его в оргазм.

 

Следующие две атаки на базы Гидры обернулись провалом. Первая оказалась пустой, вторую так серьезно охраняли, что ему пришлось отступить, зажимая два пулевых ранения.

Немного времени спустя Гидра начала охоту на него, устраивая засады на конспиративных квартирах, которые он присвоил. Внезапно вместо охотника он превратился в добычу.

Сами они никак бы на него не вышли, лишь один человек постоянно его находил.

Еще два раза ему удалось уйти невредимым, но потом он получил ножевое ранение, и стало ясно, что выслеживала Гидра не его, а Капитана.

Все значит все. Ему надо было закончить миссию, и эта странная ситуация с Капитаном становилась помехой серьезнее, чем он думал.

В маленьком белорусском городке Солдат сжег все записные книжки и гаджеты, которые у него были, остальные вещи оставил лежать на своих местах и покинул последнюю конспиративную квартиру в только что приобретенной одежде и с пустыми руками.

На этот раз его никто не найдет.


	4. Chapter 4

Три месяца он провел на рыболовецком судне, на которое нанялся в Гданьске, притворяясь, что говорит лишь на ломаном польском с сильным украинским акцентом. Большая часть остальных работников тоже была нелегальными эмигрантами. Им платили наличкой, и никто не задавал лишних вопросов. В основном работа заключалась в погрузке ящиков с контрабандой в трюм, свободное место заполняли льдом. Настоящей рыбной ловлей они занимались лишь тогда, когда на горизонте появлялась береговая охрана.

Он держался особняком, всегда носил одежду с длинными рукавами и перчатки и работал больше, чем любой другой на борту. Работа была простой и скучной, но это лучше, чем ничего.

К моменту высадки на твердую землю он потерял пятнадцать процентов веса, отрастил бороду по самые глаза и волосы, которые можно было завязывать в хвост. Капитан корабля так впечатлился его работой, что предложил место охранника фур, циркулирующих из Норвегии в центральную Россию, которыми заправлял его брат.

Следующие три месяца Солдат путешествовал по Восточной Европе и Западной России в удивительно комфортабельном новом «Рэнглере», охраняя кавалькаду в тридцать грузовиков. Они медленно двигались из Норвегии до польской границы, а потом в Россию, контрабандой перевозя мясо отличного качества, которое брали в Польше и маркировали в Норвегии. Его снабдили глоком-19 и калашниковым, набором армейских ножей, гранатой (всего одной) и мобильным телефоном, у которого, казалось, всегда было покрытие, и неважно, в какую дыру заносило всю кавалькаду.

Всего имелось четыре джипа, в каждом по два вооруженных до зубов бойца, и джип «Чероки» поменьше с дико обаятельным мужиком, говорившем чуть ли не на девятнадцати языках, который выступал гидом и идущим впереди разведчиком. Для контрабандных перевозок количество охраны казалось непомерным. Все из бывших военных, в основном спецназ, с отличительными татуировками подразделений. Все дисциплинированные и спокойные. Это указывало на высокий уровень подготовки, более подходящей для высокооплачиваемой работы наемных солдат, а не для охраны колонны грузовиков, пытавшейся пробраться через разные границы и мимо дорожных патрулей, пользуясь лесными дорогами и умной маскировкой. От его внимания не ускользнуло и то, что каждый водитель тоже был из бывших военных и обладал заметными знаниями в механике, потому что любую поломку в пути чинили быстро и эффективно.

Ситуация относительно чрезмерной охраны стала более понятной, когда они добрались до Ярославля. Перед ними возник огромный комплекс, блестя белыми стенами и нержавеющей сталью. Покупатель принял груз и заплатил наличными ошеломляющую сумму за столь простую работу. Оказалось, что контрабанда отличного мяса через европейские границы оплачивалась лучше, чем простое убийство.

Несколько недель Солдат передвигался автостопом по территории России. Когда у него заканчивались деньги, он просто наблюдал за людьми в самых бедных районах городов, в которых оказывался. Ему требовалось всего лишь отыскать торговца наркотиками или угонщика машин, проследить за ним и выйти на его босса, потом забрать наличные. Он даже узнал, что если бить их не слишком сильно, то всего через несколько дней они снова будут при деньгах.

Еда была странно знакомой на вкус, прямо до ностальгии. Он быстро выучил, что в любой деревушке или городке его везде накормят домашней едой или предложат комнату переночевать, если заплатить долларами или евро. Прошло уже шесть месяцев, любой след, который мог бы за ним тянуться, давно остыл, Россия была к нему добра, деньги легко шли в руки, и еда была хорошей. Холодное жжение ярости в груди приутихло без Гидры или Капитана, от которых та разгоралась.

 

Месяц спустя он очутился в Якутске, и когда холод обжег кожу и снег затрещал под ботинками, к нему начали возвращаться знания.

Он знал, что Солдат здесь родился. Узнал жгучий запах в бодрящем и ужасно морозном воздухе. Даже старые многоэтажки с маленькими балконами и оранжево-розовыми стенами ощущались до боли знакомо.

Солдат шел, и каждая последующая улица была знакомей предыдущей. Прямо посреди улицы Дзержинского будет стоять банк. А если пойти дальше, то в конце концов он выйдет на перекресток с улицей Строителей. Если завернуть туда, то перед глазами предстанут беспорядочно понастроенные бедные домишки и огромные старые индустриальные постройки.

Один из домов выглядел особенно древним, деревянные стены посеребрило от старости, а окна явно заколотили очень давно.

Солдат надавил на старую дверь, и дерево легко подалось под рукой. Внутри находились лишь пустые пыльные комнаты с разбросанным по полу мусором. Дом был таким старым, что даже бомжи на него не позарились. Ведомый больше знанием, чем памятью, Солдат прошел в дальнюю часть к пахнущему сыростью входу в полуподвал. Оттуда несло гниением, и помещение оказалось таким же пустым, как и весь дом.

Держа фонарик в живой руке, Солдат сжал металлическую в кулак, опустился на колени и ударил им в пол, зарывшись по запястье в грязь.

Вдруг раздался грохот и фальшивый пол проломился.

Теперь перед ним разверзлась темная зияющая яма. Место было холодное и давно заброшенное, пахнущее тайнами и страхом.

Это было место его рождения.

Когда Солдат сделал первый шаг в темноту, создавшую его, ярость вновь проснулась.

 

Три недели Солдат прожил на крыше в тихих окрестностях японской Ниигаты с камуфлированной винтовкой наготове, ожидая появления цели. Он не понимал, откуда или как узнал, что один из высших эшелонов Гидры живет в доме напротив, но не позволял себе об этом беспокоиться. Гнев, холодный и порочный, пылал в груди, и этого было достаточно. Знание было знанием, не требовалось подвергать его сомнению.

Изнурительно яркое солнце обжигало затылок – он собрал волосы в хвост, чтобы не было так жарко. Кожу покалывало, потом она обгорала, ночью облезала и к утру заживала, чтобы снова обгореть.

За первую неделю он покинул крышу лишь один раз, чтобы принести еще припасов. Он удостоверился, что не оставил никаких следов, даже купил пластиковые контейнеры, чтобы справлять нужду прямо на крыше, пока цель не появится в поле зрения.

На третий день безмолвного дежурства, крепко прижимаясь глазом к прицелу, он услышал приближающиеся шаги. Он не сменил позы, не отреагировал на звук, потому что шумело что-то, весящее менее пятнадцати фунтов. Только повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на необычно громко топающую кошку, любопытно ему мяукнувшую.

Кошка была черная с белыми «носками» на передних лапах и блестящим ошейником с подвеской, где золотым выведено «Kanji» – грация. Ошейник тонкий и свободный, явно больше украшение, чем настоящее приспособление для оповещения потенциальной жертвы об ее присутствии, и кошка была очень… круглой.

Животное село рядом с ним, зеленые глаза поблескивали любопытством и вниманием, когда оно посмотрело на него и издало еще один писклявый звук. Казалось, кошка испытывала больше любопытство, чем недовольство тем, что Солдат завладел ее крышей.

 

Дом напротив казался обычным жильем, пусть и из богатых. Каждый день приходили и уходили люди, доставляли покупки, выбрасывали мусор.

Цели видно не было.

 

Кошка тоже проводила много времени на крыше, всегда присутствуя, когда Солдат собирался есть. Она странно скрипуче пищала, пока не получала от него свою долю.

Солдат испытывал странно благоговейное чувство, когда маленькое животное брало пищу из его пальцев, реагируя на металлическую руку точно так же, как и на живую.

Иногда, когда он лежал, растянувшись на животе, приклеившись глазом к прицелу винтовки и терпеливо выжидая появление цели, ощущал легкое теплое давление на бок. Через некоторое время он даже перестал вздрагивать от неожиданного соприкосновения.

 

Через три недели стало понятно, что цель не собирается покидать дом. С чувством сожаления он готовился проникнуть в дом. Какой-то частью он хотел остаться здесь, в безопасности и тепле на крыше со своим кошачьим компаньоном.

Но холодный вопящий гнев на краю сознания продолжал подталкивать его действовать, убивать.

 

После нескольких недель постоянного наблюдения проникнуть внутрь было легко. Он сломал шею двум охранникам, с которыми столкнулся, просто потому что совершенно незаметно в здание попасть было невозможно.

Отыскать хозяйскую спальню тоже оказалось легко, если просто следовать мерам безопасности.

Мp-3 плеер четко проигрывал слова в левое ухо.

Женщина в богатой спальне была старой и хрупкой с белыми, как снег, волосами и тонкой, как бумага, кожей. Она стояла, макушкой едва доставая ему до груди, и ее испещренное морщинами лицо все еще носило следы былой красоты. У Солдата уже тряслась рука, когда он направил на нее пистолет, голова раскалывалась от злой ярости, не замолкавшей внутри. От воя «убей, убей, убей» было трудно думать. Гнев с оттенком истерии, нитевидный и переменчивый. От него Солдата трясло, и держать руку поднятой было невероятно тяжело.

Однако старуха не боялась.

Она подняла тонкую руку, холодными пальцами коснулась щеки Солдата, пока он стоял, пытаясь вернуть себе контроль над телом с помощью превратившегося в вой разума. Ее прикосновение обжигало, заполняя разум ужасом такой силы, что он ощутил, как недавний обед подступает к горлу.

– Pokaris.

Это было не кодовое слово, никакой скрытый триггер в его психике не подчинил себе его мозг. И все же ужас, который он испытал от этого слова, заткнул даже холодную ярость внутри.

Он опустился на колени, пистолет бесполезно лязгнул об дорогой деревянный пол.

 

Солдат точно не знал, что его пробудило от морока, в который его погрузили.

Тело было вялым и нереагирующим, таким расслабленным, что без сильных седативных тут не обошлось. Его привязали к стулу, путы были явно импровизированные: от наручников и клейкой ленты до тонких цепей какого-то бытового назначения. Как правило, ничто из этого не могло бы его удержать, но ситуация была за рамками правил.

Он был очень спокоен.

Это было умиротворяюще – вот так сидеть здесь, в тускло освещенном гараже и ничего не ощущать, ни о чем не думать.

Не было ни боли, ни замешательства, ни тревоги.

Глаза странно пекло, когда он медленно повел ими, чтобы глянуть через открытые ворота гаража на двух охранников, жестами помогавших большому грузовику проехать по узкой жилой улице. Машина сильно просела явно под тяжестью оборудования или оружия.

В глубине души он знал, что это за ним.

Снова раздался странный писклявый звук, и он медленно повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть.

Рядом с ним на ящике с инструментами сидела кошка. Она вытянула к нему голову, чуть покачиваясь на старом ящике. Как только кошка поняла, что привлекла его внимание, она особо громко мяукнула, именно так, как делала каждый день, когда наступало время обеда, и она выпрашивала у него еду.

Он смотрел на кошку, раздосадованную отсутствием реакции от него, и в нем что-то вновь пробудилось. Это была ярость, неторопливая и холодная, неотвратимо разгоравшаяся в груди.

На этот раз вместо постоянного потока «убей, убей, убей» ярость нашептывала ему другое. Он испытывал благоговейный трепет перед маленьким беспомощным животным, которое доверилось ему настолько, что готово было на него взобраться и прямо требовать еду. Он вспомнил странное удовольствие от бесцельных и безвременных путешествий. Удивительное наслаждение от дегустации свежих спелых фруктов и сладкого сока, наполняющего рот. Было неважно, как много всего разного он пробовал, вкусы всегда вызывали такое удивление.

Вспомнил светлые волосы и полные обиды глаза, и прикосновение, приносящее лишь удовольствие. Вспомнил ощущение безопасности, когда сверху нависало огромное тело.

Металлической рукой он разорвал цепи и ремни, словно бумагу. От этого шума кошка спрыгнула с коробки и убежала, скрывшись в тенях.

Разобравшись с оставшимися путами, Солдат схватил стул, на котором сидел, и метнул его в ближайшего охранника с достаточной силой, чтобы перебить человеку позвоночник. Он не колебался, принуждая сердце биться быстрее и перекачивать как можно больше адреналина, и бросился на второго охранника, металлической рукой пробивая ему грудь.

Выдернув руку из тела, он зацепился за ближайшую стену и влез на нее, двигаясь так быстро, как только мог.

 

Он убежал далеко и быстро, но неосторожно – безымянный страх кусал его за пятки. Когда он оказался вновь в Вашингтоне, то не удивился, когда опять почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают. В час пик везде сновали люди, и людское море волнами перекатывалось с места на место. Поэтому было просто двигаться в нем, скрывая свое присутствие.

Будучи на взводе и в постоянном напряжении, он все же удержал себя в руках, когда толпа на улице сместилась, и он увидел Капитана.

Тот выглядел иначе, уставшим и каким-то потертым, с мешками под глазами и странно напряженным телом. Волосы были длиннее той очень короткой стрижки, которую помнил Солдат по их прошлым встречам, и выглядели неряшливо. Синие глаза казались темнее обычного, и его челюсть была так напряжена, что складывалось впечатление: Капитан вот-вот бросится. Он излучал такую энергию, от которой Солдат насторожился: было в ней что-то незнакомое и дико несоответствующее.

Ему это не нравилось.

Капитан не смотрел ему в глаза.

Он переступил с ноги на ногу, готовый к отходу, чтобы по крайней мере увеличить расстояние между ними. Но слишком долго колебался и когда решил бежать, Капитан уже сделал свой ход, доказывая, что его скорость была настолько же усовершенствованной, как и сила.

Он ощутил укол шприца, жгучий, как предательство, и мир потемнел.


	5. Chapter 5

Он очнулся под землей.

Он знал это еще до того, как открыть глаза. Было что-то особенное в воздухе: неважно, насколько отфильтрованный и обработанный, он всегда пах иначе.

Он ощущал странный вес на обеих руках. Ничего неожиданного, учитывая, что его напичкали медикаментами – это означало плен, а не казнь, – но мягкая кровать и пахнущее чистотой постельное белье под ним удивили.

Раз уж его взяли в плен, он открыл глаза и оценил ситуацию.

Он лежал на большой кровати, одетый в джинсы и белую футболку. Его запястья обхватывали широкие черные браслеты, такие легкие, что едва ощущались. Они были сделаны из чего-то, похожего на металл, но им не были, и имели встроенные, медленно пульсирующие голубым, полосы.

Помещение выглядело, как квартира-студия. С кровати он видел зону кухни и дверь. Тонкая фанера наводила на мысль о ванной, а не выходе. Слева поднимались ступеньки к тяжелым металлическим дверям. Была и камера, но только одна, прямо над дверью на видном месте.

Он опустил ноги на пол и легко поднялся, тело ощущалось хорошо отдохнувшим и расслабленным. Он не мог сказать, сколько прошло времени, с таким же успехом мог быть без сознания час или три дня. После всех этих улучшений время практически обходило его тело стороной.

Борода отросла до неудобной длины и подсказок не давала. Он обошел комнату по периметру, не особо ища выход, потому что тот, кто был достаточно уверен, чтобы оставить его одного в помещении, точно потрудился, чтобы ему было непросто отсюда сбежать. Он вновь бросил взгляд на черные браслеты на запястьях, но на движение те не среагировали.

Неудивительно, что, когда он направился к двери со ступенями, браслеты вдруг сменили цвет. Голубые полосы засияли нестерпимо ярким красным, и он внезапно не смог шевельнуть руками. Будто его на определенном расстоянии приковали цепями. Если он пытался сделать шаг в сторону двери, сияние усиливалось. Даже приложив всю силу металлической руки, он ничего не мог добиться. Когда он вернулся назад, подальше от двери, браслеты сменили цвет на голубой, и он мог свободно передвигаться.

Холодильник в кухонной зоне был доверху забит полуфабрикатами и напитками, микроволновка и духовка работали, а за тонкой белой дверью действительно обнаружилась ванная комната. Тоже со всем необходимым.

На столешнице лежала электробритва, которую он расценил как не совсем тонкий намек.

Он побрился и вернулся в гостевую зону. Сел на кровать спиной к высокому изголовью, стопами уперся в матрас, локти свободно уложил на согнутые колени, кисти свесил. 

Он приготовился ждать.

 

Стивен Грант Роджерс, Капитан Америка, выглядел совсем не так, как помнил Солдат. Начать с того, что он был не побрит: такая щетина могла бы принадлежать русскому лесорубу, а не американской иконе. У него были темные мешки под глазами, и, учитывая его уровень усовершенствований, это говорило о месяцах без сна. Он двигался отрывисто и нервно, вышагивая туда-сюда перед кроватью.

– Выпусти меня, – сказал Солдат, больше чтобы прощупать почву. Он не думал, что Роджерс действительно послушается. Приготовления были слишком дорогие, чтобы быть чем-то иным, кроме как тщательно спланированной операцией.

Человек на мгновение остановился, и посмотрел на Солдата большими глазами как-то беззащитно. Но в глаза ему он смотреть не стал, а быстро отвернулся и зашагал дальше. Он зарылся пальцами во взъерошенные светлые волосы.

– Не могу! – почти выкрикнул он, не осознавая, что его мышцы рук и спины угрожающе напряглись. Ненадолго Солдат задумался о том, как же Мстители могли работать с человеком настолько ненадежным, с такой угрожающей способностью тела реагировать на подсознание, и совершенно не осознававшего происходящего. Линия мышц его спины, слишком широкие плечи едва сдерживали силу, которую он имел в своем распоряжении, настолько ощутимую, что Солдат мог почти ощутить ее вкус.

– Почему? – спросил Солдат, все еще сидя на месте. Браслеты на запястьях горели ярко-красным, приковывая его к кровати. Они сменили цвет за несколько секунд до прихода Капитана. Его запястье обхватывал такой же браслет с зеленой полосой. Совершенно очевидно, устройство управления.

– Ты исчез! Что бы я ни делал, я не мог тебя найти! – закричал он, раскинув руки и напрягши челюсть. – Ты исчез! Разве ты не понимаешь? – он вдруг замолчал, тяжело дыша. Он раскрыл глаза так широко, что они едва не вылезли из орбит, а лицо пошло некрасивыми красными пятнами. – Я думал, что вновь тебя потерял, – прошептал он чуть слышно. Солдат его услышал лишь благодаря усовершенствованному слуху.

Больше он ничего не говорил, просто наблюдал за взбудораженным человеком. Роджерс еще не скоро прекратил мерить шагами комнату, но потом он все же сел на край кровати в футе от ступни Солдата.

– Я не могу тебя опять потерять, – резко сказал Капитан, широкой теплой ладонью обхватывая Солдата за щиколотку. – Прости.

 

– Прости, – шептал Капитан ему в кожу, опрокинув Солдата на кровать и стягивая с него футболку. У него тряслись руки, он смотрел диким взглядом и все время облизывал потрескавшиеся губы. Он извинялся и извинялся, даже прижимаясь дрожащими поцелуями к обнаженной груди Солдата.

Он не мог пошевелить руками, браслеты крепко держали обе руки заведенными за голову, подтверждая его подозрения, что Роджерс контролировал это странное устройство.

Роджерс пробежался ладонями по бицепсам Солдата, облизывая резкие очертания мышц. Он не боялся касаться металлической руки, ведя себя так, будто это было какое-то чудо. Его живые человеческие пальцы скользили по металлу безбоязненно и решительно. Роджерс прижался губами к переплетению шрамов на его левом плече, где металлическая пластина руки соединялась с грудью. Капитан обсасывал и облизывал шрамы, лениво выводя пальцами узоры по плотно сомкнутым металлическим пластинкам. Солдат обдумывал возможность применить силу: обхватить бедрами и перекинуть растянувшегося на нем человека на пол, дальше удар в голову, чтобы проломить череп.

Рука была готова к бою, но неожиданно пластины, соединенные в сплошную броню, способную отразить даже ракету, фрагментировались, и датчики, еще с Японии установленные на самый минимум, взорвались ощущениями.

Без всякого предупреждения сенсоры полностью открылись, и пластинки начали дробиться, прогибаясь под губами и языком Капитана почти как живая плоть. Роджерс застонал, ведя приоткрытым ртом и влажным языком по внезапно податливой металлической поверхности, но это Солдат до боли возбудился и почти закатил глаза от ощущений, дыша, как скаковая лошадь.

У Роджерса глаза были закрыты, но он явно услышал внезапную перемену в дыхании Солдата. Он повел губами от руки вниз по неожиданно тяжело вздымающейся груди к плоским соскам, которые так его очаровали в Украине.

Стив вновь к ним припал на этот раз с меньшей нерешительностью, с меньшей неуклюжестью, чем тогда. Солдат был пленен Роджерсом во всех смыслах слова, и тот взялся за него всерьез, мокро вылизывая грудные мышцы, посасывая сначала один сосок, потом другой, затем посасывая их совсем не нежно. Его потрясло, какими сверхчувствительными они стали. Каждый раз, когда Капитан прикусывал их или оттягивал зубами, у Солдата дергался член в штанах и по груди в пах пробегала обжигающая волна самым случайным и непредсказуемым образом.

Казалось, Капитан с головой ушел в происходящее, полуприкрытые глаза расфокусировались. Он выглядел почти погруженным в медитацию, сначала занимаясь левой стороной груди, а потом правой, лениво съезжая на металлическую руку, чтобы провести по ней губами или облизать, иногда вытягиваясь над ним, чтобы вобрать в рот его пальцы, отчего разум Солдата уходил в перегрузку; и Капитан совершенно не переживал, что его хренова артерия находится в пределах досягаемости зубов Солдата.

Воздух между ними накалился и повлажнел, комнату наполнили звуки тяжелого дыхания, в основном принадлежащего Солдату, и тело вновь его предавало. Он выгибался под Капитаном, ноги раздвигались в стороны, чтобы уместить мощное тело над ним, словно это был прием из боевых искусств, вбитый ему в подкорку. Его до боли возбужденный член вдавливался в твердое бедро, прижимающееся сверху, и он едва мог сосредоточиться, чтобы дышать сквозь почти болезненное удовольствие, накатывающее на него.

Когда Капитан запустил свою нелепо огромную лапу Солдату в джинсы и потянул их вниз, тот был готов зарыдать от облегчения. Еще несколько движений этой большой теплой рукой – и он кончил себе на грудь, сжав зубы так крепко, что почувствовал вкус крови во рту, вздрагивая всем телом под Капитаном.

– Баки, – Стив попытался его поцеловать. Он учащенно дышал, лицо раскраснелось, а глаза заволокло похотью.

Солдат отвернул голову, оскалившись с недвусмысленной угрозой.

Сдавленно выдохнув, Капитан поднялся с Солдата и сел на край кровати, принявшись дрожащими руками сражаться с собственными брюками. Он расстегнул их и обхватил большой ладонью напряженный член, почти полностью накрывая его рукой – лишь темно-багровая головка выглядывала над пальцами. Он быстро дрочил, согнувшись и скривив лицо, и приглушенно постанывал.

Он кончил вот так, скрутившись огромным телом, сглатывая стоны и почти всхлипывая, исказив красное лицо. Сперма пролилась на трясущиеся пальцы и забрызгала пол.

Выглядело болезненно.

 

– Мне было интересно, – сказал Солдат, глядя, как Стив моет тарелку. Кастрюля с остатками вообще-то очень вкусных спагетти болоньезе стояла на столешнице в кухонной зоне. Солдат ел на кровати – браслеты приковывали его к постели всякий раз, когда Капитан спускался в подвал. – Как у тебя получалось преследовать меня по всей Европе и не замечать, что за тобой следует Гидра? Как ты мог такое пропустить?

Капитан замер, выражение лица стало нечитаемым, а руки на долю секунды замерли.

Было интересно наблюдать, как собственное тело предает Капитана десятками всевозможных способов. Выражаясь технически, усовершенствования Капитана были лучше спроектированы, хорошо налажены и обладали большей мощью, чем у него. Металл в его костях и металлическая рука уравнивали разницу в грубой физической силе, но в вопросах контроля Роджерс являлся ребенком, который едва научился ходить. Солдат знал свое тело до мельчайших деталей. Знал, сколько может продержаться без еды или воды, знал, насколько хорошо сможет выполнять сложные задачи на каждой стадии голодания, знал, как его тело реагирует на раздражители, внутренние и внешние, знал, какую его часть какое ранение выведет из строя, и знал, на что можно не обращать внимания. У него за плечами были десятки лет опыта, и если учебники по истории не врали, у Роджерса было всего четыре года, чтобы изучить свое тело, и не с помощью безжалостных тренировок, а в битве. Он был настоящим задирой, и это бросалось в глаза.

Внезапное оцепенение говорило о многом, как произнесенное признание, но он уже знал правду.

– Все было не так, – тихо сказал Солдат. Рука едва слышно загудела – пластины перестраивались в боевой порядок, мягкие соты затвердевали, образуя широкие блестящие полосы. – Ты ничего не пропустил.

Роджерс облизнул губы, отводя взгляд от Солдата.

– Ты не принимал мою помощь, и я поду…

– Ты привел их прямо ко мне! – внезапно взвыл Солдат, рука заскрежетала, пытаясь сломить браслет, сейчас пластины превратились в почти сплошной кусок металла.

– Прости. Прости меня! Прости! – Капитан едва не плакал, выглядя совсем отчаявшимся. Он поднял мыльные руки вверх в жесте капитуляции. – Я просто хотел, чтобы ты принял мою помощь!

Солдат оскалился.

– Я тебе доверял! – он швырнул тарелку с остатками спагетти в Капитана с такой силой, что мог бы оставить вмятину в стене. Роджерс уклонился, и тарелка пролетела мимо, но едой все же в него попало. Томатный соус казался кровью, забрызгавшей белую рубашку.

В ту ночь Роджерс не посмел его коснуться.

 

Солдату никогда не снились кошмары, на самом деле ему вообще сны не снились. То, что он считал сном, было просто состоянием глубокой медитации, а не настоящим сном. Он никогда не входил в фазу быстрого сна.

Но это было не совсем так.

Время от времени к нему приходило осознание, видение или, может, сновидение. Всегда одно и то же.

Он шел по брошенной подземной базе. Там простирались целые мили коридоров без комнат. Лишь лабиринт из коридоров и лестниц. Было несколько точек света, странного холодного газово-синего света, они мерцали и отвлекали Солдата каждый раз, когда попадали в поле его зрения. 

Пахло затхлым воздухом, словно в комнате, которую годами не открывали, и было холодно. Пронизывающе холодно. Он сохранял спокойствие, идя по бесконечным коридорам, слыша эхо собственных шагов, которое раздавалось там, где ему не следовало в настолько тесных помещениях. Солдат также ощущал чужое присутствие.

Что-то еще кроме него неслось по этому месту, иногда идя с ним в ногу, а иногда следовало за ним.

Иногда стояло на пути, охраняя лестницы, ведущие на цокольные этажи.

В этих снах он никогда не испытывал страха, но и не был в безопасности. Раньше он никогда не понимал разницы между ощущением безопасности и отсутствием страха, не до того домика в украинском лесу.

Он был одет в полное тактическое обмундирование, включая маску, нес по крайней мере двадцать фунтов снаряжения в кобурах поверх брони. Он мог быстро выхватить пистолеты, с которыми управлялся так же естественно, как дышал, или тяжелые боевые ножи, в бою выступающие как продолжение его рук. Он чувствовал себя сильным, опасным и готовым уничтожить все, что встанет у него на пути. Рука ощущалась легкой и готовой к бою, с любым, что будет двигаться в его сторону. В мире было не так много вещей, которые могли бы победить в открытом бою против него, особенно в темном узком пространстве.

Однако у него не было цели, не было пути, по которому нужно было следовать, не было мишени.

Он просто существовал, идя по бесконечным коридорам.

Он всегда думал, что база была обобщенным слепком подобных баз – просто бесконечные повороты извилистых коридоров, где вообще не ясно, в какой стороне верх. Но после недавних поездок он знал, что эта база являлась конкретным строением – холодный и застарелый запах почти точь-в-точь напоминал запах, который он почувствовал в Якутске.

Место его рождения.

Это не объясняло его колебания, его откровенного избегания того, другого, в темноте. Учитывая специфичность его зрения, особенно усовершенствованного для ночной работы, он мог разглядеть детали, но никогда достаточно для того, чтобы понять, на что смотрит.

Оно было облачено в лохмотья, грязные рваные одежды. Передвигалось главным образом на четвереньках, перемещаясь в темноте, как очень агрессивная крыса-переросток, и издавая странные звериные рыки. Оно шипело или скулило, часто рычало на него или другие тени, иногда лишь припадало к полу и выло. Оно всегда было скрыто темнотой и куском тряпки, в которую куталось. Иногда оно двигалось с огромной осторожностью, тихо, как дуновение ветерка, иногда громко гребло по бетонному полу.

Но оно всегда было в ярости.

Злой, бесконечный гнев и ненависть, абсолютная ярость били Солдата в грудь, словно кувалдой. Иногда там присутствовал намек на страх, безнадежный нескончаемый страх, от которого у Солдата внутри все переворачивалось.

Было что-то поврежденное в этом существе, что-то извращенное и неправильное, что всегда, без исключений, заставляло Солдата отступать.

Солдат никогда не уклонялся от боя, даже когда знал, что его тело будет сильно повреждено или что смерть – один из вероятных исходов. Главным было достичь поставленной цели.

Солдат никогда не бросал вызова тому существу.

Поэтому каждый раз, когда он погружался глубже, когда медитация заводила его слишком глубоко, он шел по холодным темным коридорам, ничего не чувствуя.

Солдату никогда не снились сны, но это не всегда так.

Солдат никогда не боялся, но это тоже не всегда так.


	6. Chapter 6

Капитана не было, по подсчетам Солдата, по крайней мере три дня. Время, проведенное в ожидании, что что-то случится, что Капитан наконец-то появится, было до такой степени тревожным, что Солдат сжал зубы, не давая первым словам политься изо рта, когда он увидел осторожно спускающегося по ступенькам Роджерса.

И он действительно шел очень осторожно, делая небольшие шаги. На лице и левой руке виднелись уже бледнеющие синяки. То, как он передвигался, говорило о тяжелой травме грудной клетки, в особенности ребер. Ему, наверное, вообще не стоило ходить в таком состоянии.

– Бак…

Сытый по горло этим именем Солдат показал зубы, и Капитан вздрогнул.

– Прости, что так надолго оставил тебя одного, – медленно сказал он. Он выглядел изнуренным, мешки под глазами были еще глубже, чем раньше. Все силы тела явно пошли на лечение полученных травм, а не на устранение мешков под глазами.

Браслеты горели ярко-красным, как обычно приковывая Солдата к кровати, так что тот лишь пожал плечами.

Капитан поморщился, то ли от боли, то ли от реакции Солдата. Он не знал.

– В свою защиту могу сказать, что последние два дня я был без сознания. Клянусь, иначе я бы так не поступил!

Он наблюдал, как Стив подошел к столу в зоне кухни и застыл там, сжав кулаки до такой степени, что побелели костяшки, – он явно боролся с болью.

– Если так переживаешь о моем благополучии, то отпусти меня, – предложил Солдат, из любопытства: как тот отреагирует. Капитан очевидно испытывал боль, но сейчас, когда он подошел ближе и Солдат ощущал его запах на фоне искусственно переработанного воздуха в комнате, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что тот накачан лекарствами по самую макушку.

Он испытал смутную зависть: у Капитана были лекарства, которые на него действовали, в то время как Солдату оставались лишь медитация и дыхательные техники.

Лицо Стива исказилось от страдания, в глазах стояли слезы, но сдаваться он не собирался.  
– Я не могу! – проскрежетал он. – Я хочу отпустить. Клянусь, хочу.

Солдат слушал его сердцебиение: равномерный правдивый стук показывал, что он действительно верил в то, что говорил.

– Меня убивает, когда ты далеко, когда я не знаю, где ты, в безопасности ли, – тихо сказал Капитан. – Ты со мной такое делаешь. Это так сбивает с толку. Я знаю, что это неправильно, но… я недостаточно силен, ладно? Я просто не могу!

Последние слова он выкрикнул с таким надрывом, будто сам сидел здесь в плену, связанный и обездвиженный.

Синие глаза влажно заблестели, и Солдат понял, что Капитан вот-вот заплачет.

Он перевел взгляд на стену над плечом Стива, изучая слегка неровно положенную плитку и крошечные пятнышки там, где раствор чуть осыпался.

Капитан долго был неподвижен, прежде чем пошевелился снова.

– Тебе надо поспать, – наконец сказал он Капитану. Не было смысла спорить с человеком столь неуравновешенным и расстроенным, каким был сейчас Капитан. С самого начала Роджерс извинялся каждый раз, когда касался Солдата, каждый раз, когда снимал с него одежду и касался ртом его кожи и металла. Он молил о прощении каждый раз, когда обхватывал губами член Солдата и доводил его до оргазма, каждый раз, когда ложился на зафиксированное тело Солдата и терся о живот или бедра, кончая. Он произносил слова как молитву, бессмысленно и механически, обхватывая пальцами член Солдата, исследуя его в таких местах, которых вечность не касались. Он шептал извинения, каждую ночь нежнейшими ласками доводя Солдата до грани, но никогда не соглашался открыть дверь.

Пусть он ранен, под действием препаратов и просто эмоционально нестабилен, но план его был безупречен.

Браслеты удерживали Солдата прикованным к кровати, их сила была несокрушима, но они не делали его ни на каплю покорным.

Капитан лег на застеленный ковролином пол, со вздохом облегчения вытянулся и закрыл глаза.

Он находился на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Солдата.

Солдат переместился на кровати, улегся на спину и потянулся к выключателю над головой. В комнате стало совершенно темно. В этой темноте присутствие человека, лежащего на полу возле кровати, ощущалось еще сильнее. Солдат чувствовал его запах, слышал его сердцебиение, слышал, как тот устраивается удобнее.

Очень долго они тихо лежали в темноте, дремля, но не засыпая.

– Ты же знаешь, что это плохо кончится, да? – наконец спросил Солдат. Он не мог понять, какую цель преследует Роджерс. Дело не в сексе, потому что переспали они до его пленения, и не было никаких поводов полагать, что Солдат будет против повторения.

Капитан вдохнул, надолго задержал дыхание, а потом выдохнул.  
– Знаю.

Солдат провел языком по зубам, медленно их пересчитывая, сначала верхние, затем нижние.  
– Зачем тогда?

Капитан снова медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, и если у него было столько сломанных ребер, сколько казалось, это было не слишком приятною.

– Потому что лучше так, чем то, что у меня в голове.

 

В следующий раз, когда Капитан его коснулся, он сопротивлялся. Он отбивался ногами – голой пяткой заехал Капитану во все еще уязвимый после ранений торс и там что-то громко хрустнуло. Стив не выказал гнева. На мгновение его лицо исказила боль, но ему удалось схватить Солдата за лодыжки и поднять. На руках взбугрились мышцы, пытаясь удержать весь вес Солдата, чтобы только его плечи оставались на кровати, пока руки были скованы над головой, не оставляя ему никакого рычага.

Он все равно боролся, сумев высвободить одну ногу и ударить Капитана по голове. С такой силой могла бы ударить металлическая рука. Он вспомнил, как изучал разрушительную мощь ударов ногами в различных боевых искусствах, и капойэра побила все остальные. Он использовал все тело, гравитацию и ось поворота человека, удерживающего его вторую ногу, но не удивился, когда Роджерс уклонился, пусть и ценой весьма болезненного вывиха плеча. Пинками Солдат выражал свое неудовольствие Стивом, а не боролся на самом деле, и, казалось, тот понял.

Странно, что у них никогда не возникало проблем в общении, когда они говорили на языке тела. Это когда в дело вступал разум, все катилось к чертям собачьим.

Капитан перевернул его на живот, оковы плавно повторили движение, что лишь подтвердило подозрения Солдата: их контролировали силой мысли.

Уткнув его лицом в кровать и все еще высоко зафиксировав руки, Роджерс улегся на него, своей массой сдерживая злобные тычки, коленями нажимая между ног Солдата, заставляя широко их развести и лишая точки опоры, но никакого существенного вреда не нанося. Хэндлерам из Гидры всегда приходилось чуть ли не полностью выводить его из строя, чтобы удержать против воли, а вот этот человек сумел это проделать очень легко. Капитан вжимался лицом в затылок Солдата. Он чувствовал, как Капитан тяжело дышит, они оба тяжело дышали: Солдат в сбитые простыни, а Капитан ему в шею жарким влажным воздухом, от которого бежали мурашки по спине.

Его тело восстало против него, обмякая, член затвердел почти сразу, когда Солдат ощутил вес навалившегося сверху человека, ощутил жар от их потасовки, проникший через слои одежды и опаливший его кожу.

– Замри, – проскрежетал ему на ухо Капитан так близко, что Солдат чувствовал движение губ у мочки, но не прикосновение.

Он покорно застыл, хотя сердце грохотало в груди. Он не сопротивлялся, когда Капитан чуть приподнялся, одну руку укладывая между головой Солдата и изголовьем кровати и перенося вес на эту руку, напрягая здоровенный бицепс. Он ухватил сзади футболку, которая была на Солдате, и одним резким движением просто разорвал ее, обнажая спину. От звука рвущегося хлопка у Солдата по спине побежали мурашки. Не успел он полностью осознать произошедшее, как Роджерс вновь опустился, освободившейся рукой держа Солдата за другой бок, фиксируя его и прижимаясь открытым ртом между лопаток Солдата. В этом прикосновении не было ни нежности, ни робости, лишь широко открытый рот вжимался в чрезвычайно чувствительную кожу, и язык вел влажный след вверх по позвоночнику, заставляя Солдата хватать воздух и выгибаться. Роджерс шире расставил колени, принуждая Солдата еще непристойней развести бедра, и потерся членом об удобно выставленную задницу.

Стив прижался губами к переплетающимся шрамам на стыке металлической руки и живого тела и посасывал ее громко, бестолково, мастурбируя о Солдата безо всякого стыда или сдержанности. Он стонал, не отнимая рта от изувеченной плоти, будто ничего лучшего не пробовал, продолжая тереться членом. Солдату пришлось прикусить простынь, чтобы не вторить ему.

Роджерс вновь приподнялся, крепко прижимаясь ртом к металлу искусственной конечности, и пластины его дурацкой руки быстро меняли форму под влажной лаской губ. На этот раз Солдату не удалось сдержать беспомощный стон, когда сенсоры по всей руке сошли с ума, полностью выйдя из состояния боевой готовности и почти отправляя его мозг в перезагрузку ощущениями «влажно, мягко, жарко».

Стив, посасывая свод металлического плеча, потянулся к мягким домашним штанам Солдата и запустил руку под ткань, одним рывком стягивая их и нижнее белье так сильно и быстро, что кожу обожгло болью.

Солдат вновь содрогнулся, почти бессознательно выгибаясь под Роджерсом, потираясь голой задницей об него и ощущая, как тот одной рукой расправляется с собственной одеждой. И всего несколько секунд спустя он услышал, как Роджерс резко выдохнул, и почувствовал, как его влажный и толстый член скользнул между ягодиц. До неприличия разведенные бедра не давали ему никакой точки опоры, руки были скованы над головой, и Роджерс распластался на его спине, ведя губами от руки до затылка, а потом кусая.

Солдат заскулил сквозь зажатую в зубах простынь, зарываясь покрасневшим лицом в матрац, пока Стив терся об него, влажно скользя членом между ягодицами, шлепая яйцами о его яйца, и от его пышущего жара сердце готово было вот-вот выскочить из груди.

Роджерс быстро кончил, сжимая зубы на шее Солдата с такой силой, что с беспомощным стоном прокусил кожу, горячее семя выплеснулось Солдату на спину, на задницу и даже на его беззащитную дырку.

Солдат продолжал вздрагивать под ним, его тело было распластано, с возбужденного члена капал на простыни предэякулят, но не хватало стимуляции, чтобы отправить его за черту. Он выплюнул промокшую от слюны ткань и вдохнул. Роджерс недолго оставался неподвижным. Он съехал на кровать, устраиваясь между ног Солдата, плечами удерживая его раскрытым, и ладонью размазал сперму по пояснице, втирая ее в кожу, а потом ухватил его за ягодицы и вжался ртом в анус Солдата, без предупреждений или объяснений ввинчиваясь языком внутрь.

В ответ Солдат выгнулся всем телом, матерясь на русском, пока Стив лизал, сосал и трахал его языком так, будто завтра не наступит. Казалось, его раздражало то, что он не мог просунуть язык глубже в задницу Солдата, поэтому вместе с языком протолкнул два пальца – по поту, сперме и слюне фаланги легко скользнули внутрь. Больно не было, растягивание ощущалось странно и, наверное, немного неудобно, но на фоне распирающих тело ощущений Солдату было все равно. Он сильнее вжался лицом в кровать, пытаясь заглушить отчаянные стоны, когда его тело просто проиграло битву и он кончил, напрягшись всем телом и ритмично изливаясь, пачкая себя и простыни.

 

Стива было не остановить в стремлении изучать открывшиеся возможности проникновения в Солдата. Он часами вжимал бедра Солдата в кровать и вылизывал его дырку, заставляя кончать вновь и вновь, пока Солдат не готов был молить о пощаде, чего не случалось с ним очень давно. А бывало, что Капитан просто растягивался на Солдате, впиваясь ртом в шею или плечо, и потом проталкивал пальцы внутрь, часами играя с ним, лениво выводя круги по простате. Так он доводил Солдата до оргазма, но потом не останавливался, лишь продолжал нажимать и касаться, пока Солдат уже откровенно ничего не соображал, разобранный на части, тяжело дышащий и настолько выжатый, что ему казалось: у него больше никогда не встанет. После Стив еще какое-то время терзал его шею, потираясь о Солдата в поисках разрядки, по-видимому получая непомерное удовольствие от размазывания спермы по его коже.

Потом несколько часов Солдат светил синяками и засосами на шее, будто его что-то пожевало, а Капитан сидел на другом конце кровати с альбомом на коленях и карандашом в руке.

– Ты ненавидишь, когда я называю тебя «Баки», – вдруг сказал Стив, глядя не на бумагу перед собой, а на Солдата.

Он всегда смотрел.

Солдат вздохнул, подтягиваясь вверх, чтобы упереться в спинку кровать, и копируя позу Капитана. Он был обнажен, но это его не волновало. Все равно Роджерс сидел в одних трусах.

– Конечно, ненавижу.

Несколько минут раздавался лишь шорох карандаша по бумаге перед тем, как Капитан набрался храбрости вновь заговорить.  
– Почему?

Солдат скривил губы, вытянул пальцы ног, а потом поджал их, и так два раза, просто чтобы ощутить натяжение в мышцах.  
– Потому что ты никогда не спрашивал, – наконец ответил он.

Роджерс опустил руки, роняя карандаш на кровать.  
– Что? Ты не помнишь, что именно так тебя…

– Ты никогда не спрашивал, как меня зовут, – резко перебил его Солдат, отводя взгляд и глядя в пустоту. – Просто сам решил, как меня называть. Как они все.

Альбом упал на пол. Капитан побелел как полотно, будто Солдат выпустил в него обойму, расширив глаза так, что на него больно было смотреть. На мгновение Солдата посетила странная мысль, что у Стива сейчас случится астматический приступ. Откуда она взялась?

– Я… прости меня, – запинаясь, произнес Роджерс. – Боже, прости! Я никогда… Клянусь, я никогда больше не назову тебя так, как ты не хочешь. Господи, мне так жаль.

Он говорил дрожащим голосом, почти задыхаясь, но, несмотря на заикание, его сожаление казалось настоящим. С Роджерсом это была вечная незадача: он всегда верил в то, что обещал.

Чем дольше Солдат молчал, тем в более безумное состояние впадал Капитан, разрываясь между порывом вцепиться в волосы и желанием коснуться Солдата, но не смея этого делать.

В конце концов, Солдат вытянул ногу, укладывая голую ступню близко к Капитану. Тот смотрел на его ногу, немного костлявую, с чуть длинными ногтями на пальцах, будто это была самая изумительная вещь во вселенной.

Он нерешительно опустил на нее ладонь, почти тотчас успокаиваясь. Солдату было трудно видеть такое его выражение лица – это поднимало изнутри то, что Солдату не нравилось.

– Как, – Стив облизал губы и дважды сглотнул, откашливаясь, – как тебя зовут?

Солдат долго смотрел на него.  
– Джеймс, – наконец сказал он. – Можешь называть меня Джеймс.


	7. Chapter 7

Стив расположился в изножье кровати, касаясь руками лодыжек Джеймса, двигаясь вверх по икрам, ероша тонкие волоски. Прошло уже шесть недель, и он перестал притворяться, что каждый раз спускается в подвал не для того, чтобы заняться сексом.

На этот раз все складывалось иначе. Джеймс был уже не только обнажен, но и покладист, как никогда раньше. Он видел недоумение и попытки обдумать ситуацию в глазах Капитана, даже когда тот попался на крючок. Стив распахнул глаза, когда Джеймс при первом прикосновении развел колени и без указаний лег на спину.

Ночное время и покладистость Джеймса внушили Стиву ложное ощущение безопасности, и поддаваться ему было, безусловно, глупо, но в конце концов каждый может так оступиться.

Стив устроился над ним на коленях, пытаясь добраться до соблазнительно выставленной напоказ шеи Джеймса. Тот дождался, пока Капитан окажется в самой шаткой позе, перенеся вес с колен на одну руку, упирающуюся в кровать. Джеймс с силой повернул бедра, лишив Стива равновесия, и, высвободившись, выбросил ноги вверх по дуге. Поймав Стива в захват, он правой ногой прижал руку противника к груди, а левой надавил на лицо.

Он изогнулся, сделал свое тело одной длинной мускулистой пружиной, полностью подняв бедра над кроватью, переместил центр тяжести на плечо и использовал свои бедра как рычаг. Кряхтя, Джеймс переместил тело дальше себе на спину, вынуждая Стива лечь на свои ступни, собственным телом делая захват неразрушимым. Левую ногу он выставил так, что его напряженная голень была прямо за черепом Стива, удачно ложась на естественную выпуклость головы и в шейную впадину Капитана. Ногами до его уязвимого колена Капитан дотянуться не мог, а толстую часть бедра Джеймс плотно прижал Стиву ко рту и носу, надежно закрывая доступ воздуха голой кожей. То, как он заставил тело Роджерса лежать на единственной свободной руке, а затем передвинул его назад, означало, что Роджерс не мог ни высвободить руку, ни вырваться, если начнет крутиться; Джеймс позаботился о том, чтобы у него не осталось ни одного рычага.

Стив пытался пинаться, но Джеймс ногой обхватил его грудь – так было легко увеличить расстояние между ними, и пинки до него не доставали. Напрягая мускулы, Стив пытался вырваться из захвата, но все было тщетно. Мышцы бедер большие и сильные, хотя у женщин они мощнее, именно поэтому Вдов обучали больше полагаться на ноги в бою. Это уменьшало потребность тренировать верхнюю часть тела, что позволяло им легко прикинуться гражданскими, а боевой стиль отличался потрясающей разрушающей силой.

Теперь, когда мощь его мышц противостояла мощи Капитана Америка, Джеймс не собирался терпеть поражение. Шумно выдохнув, он выгнулся еще больше, одной большой дугой, касаясь кровати только плечами, и не сдавался. На коже выступил пот, от усилий удерживать столь высокое напряжение он тяжело задышал.

Стив боролся.

Боролся жестко и злобно. Когда пинки не сработали, он начал кусаться, но Джеймс его не отпустил.

Было больно и потребовалась целая вечность, чтобы его подавить: обычный человек уже бы два раза умер за то время, что ушло, чтобы движения Капитана замедлились, а потом он наконец застыл.

Джеймс хватки не разжал, только еще больше ее усилил, не обращая внимания на боль в мышцах и в сердце, которое, казалось, пробьет дыру в груди. Он непреклонно держал его, стиснув зубы и тяжело дыша, пока не почувствовал, как браслеты на запястьях ослабли.

Его подозрения подтвердились. Браслеты контролировались сознанием, пока Стив находился в комнате. Когда его сердце остановилось, устройство отключилось.

Дрожа и хватая ртом воздух, Джеймс скатился с него, встал на колени и положил ладонь Капитану на грудь. С их уровнем усовершенствований запустить сердце было легко. Пять быстрых нажатий и один осторожный вдох, и сердце Стива вновь забилось. Пока медленно и с запинками, но оно работало. Сыворотка быстро залечит любые повреждения.

Все происходило не как в кино, когда парамедики запускали сердце и герой тотчас приходил в себя. Стив был пепельно-серый с посиневшими губами, и он, ужасно неподвижный, лежал на кровати без сознания. Еще какое-то время он пробудет таким. Джеймс по опыту знал.

Он быстро оделся, а потом вернулся к бессознательному телу Стива в поисках чего-то, что откроет дверь. В одежде ничего не оказалось, но в подошве ботинка было что-то спрятано. Металлическими пальцами Джеймс вскрыл задник и извлек оттуда крошечный чип.

С глухим звуком ботинок упал на пол, и Джеймс вновь посмотрел на бессознательное тело на кровати. В груди появилось странное трепещущее чувство. Пусть ему и удалось совершить побег, он не был совсем против плена. Ему уже приходилось бывать в плену, и, в сравнении с теми случаями, этот был даже приятным.

Сначала, когда он читал про Капитана Америка, Джеймс был убежден, что в этом человеке не может быть ничего, с чем бы Солдат мог соприкоснуться, установить связь, ничего, кроме эха прошлых знаний и воспоминаний. Сейчас он видел его таким же сломанным, каким может быть обычный смертный, и представление об этом человеке существенно изменилось.

Джеймс прекрасно осознавал, чего хотел от него Стив, и так же хорошо видел все моменты, где Стив ошибался. Джеймс не был Баки, тот умер быстрой и ужасной смертью на службе своей стране. Баки уже более семидесяти лет был мертв. Его больше не существовало.

Иногда, глядя на отчаяние Стива, Джеймс задумывался, понимал ли тот вообще разницу в их возрасте.

Последний раз убедившись, что Роджерс не задохнется, пока не придет в себя, Джеймс развернулся и подошел к бронированной двери. Под его рукой она подалась, бесшумно открываясь.

Как со Стивом было что-то не так, так и в Джеймсе была какая-то неправильность. 

 

В конечном счете выбор оказался прост. Он был рожден охотником, был рожден выслеживать жертву во тьме и расправляться с ней.

Джеймсу пришлось сделать выбор. Он мог оставаться таким, какой был, холодным и отстраненным, не имеющим понимания определенных ситуаций, с редкими и приглушенными эмоциями. Он чувствовал, что ему недоставало каких-то ключевых элементов в большинстве случаев взаимодействия со Стивом, но его это не особо беспокоило. И сейчас тоже не беспокоило. Он достиг определенного баланса, почти мира с самим собой, с тем, что видел человека и знал, как его убить, еще до того, как успевал разглядеть его лицо, с тем, что его разум наполняли разрозненные знания, с ужасными вещами, которые он совершил.

Но его жизнь имела другую сторону. В его груди жил гнев. Ожесточенное, почти независимое существо, которое иногда брало верх. Каждый раз, когда Стив смотрел на него, он искал другого, то существо внутри. Но Стиву не понравится сломанное создание, которое, по его мнению, он хотел. Джеймса бесило, что Стив никогда не смотрел именно на него.

Он выбрал ножи, потому что в драке в темном тесном пространстве огнестрельное оружие было неэффективно, к тому же в ножах есть элемент интимности, он чувствовал, что здесь это будет кстати.

В итоге особой борьбы не было. Пусть он всегда и избегал его присутствия, беспримерной ярости, оно не имело против него шансов.

Оно имело человеческую форму, деформированные ноги и руки, которыми брыкалось, как загнанное в угол животное. Оно шипело, царапалось и рвало когтями, воя от бешенства.

Джеймс быстро уложил его на лопатки, прижав к земле костлявые руки с искривленными пальцами и странно перекрученные ноги. Он откинул лохмотья, закрывавшие лицо существа, и посмотрел в собственное лицо, но… это было не его лицо.

Это было лицо с фотографий книг по истории, лицо с Смитсоновской выставки. Помятое и постаревшее, но все еще узнаваемое лицо Баки Барнса. Под глазами набрякли такие мешки, что, казалось, они нарастали годы и годы. На губах подсохшие болячки, а язык, мелькавший во рту, когда существо кричало от ярости, опух и почернел. Склера глаз пожелтела, ее испещряли полопавшиеся сосуды, и никакого разума во взгляде не было.

Джеймс не колебался. 

Он вогнал самый большой нож ему в грудь с такой силой, что раздробил грудную клетку.

Когда существо… мужчина умер, Солдат почувствовал перемену внутри: бесконечный безумный гнев видоизменялся, пока не стал тем, что Джеймс мог понять и назвать своим собственным.

Холодные темные коридоры, где он провел столько ночей, бесцельно блуждая, не стали теплее или светлее, но ощущение их изменилось. Они больше не были блеклыми и затхлыми, как старая заброшенная гробница. Сейчас они были его, его местом, его пространством. Изменился даже воздух – все еще обжигающе холодный, но свежий, как в сибирской тундре в середине зимы.

Наблюдая за медленно растворяющимся в тенях телом, Джеймс ощутил толчок, сотрясший всю базу. Чуткие уши уловили звуки рушащихся стен, разваливающихся лестниц. Нижних уровней, которые охраняло только что им убитое существо, больше не было.

 

Как оказалось, побег из подвала не помог Джеймсу сбежать от Стивена Роджерса.

Тело Джеймса, на протяжении стольких лет служившее ему надежным, отлично натренированным инструментом, изменилось. Оно возбуждалось всякий раз, стоило ему подумать о Роджерсе, член поднимался в надежде, и сердцебиение ускорялось без видимой причины. Ночи внезапно наполнились подробными воспоминаниями о том, как ощущался лежащий на нем другой человек, он сильно и ритмично двигал пальцами в Джеймсе, и тот кончал от сочетания своего удовольствия и полнейшего восторга Стива, получившего доступ к вожделенному телу.

Джеймс продержался всего три недели, а потом вернулся в Нью-Йорк и начал выслеживать Роджерса. Он соблюдал осторожность, чтобы его не засекли городские камеры наблюдения, в кои-то веки желая наблюдать за Роджерсом, пока тот не засек слежку.

Что оказалось нетрудно.

Поправка: вообще-то это было отвратительно легко. Капитан утратил все чувство самосохранения вместе с рассудком.

Джеймс шел по крышам над Стивом, направляющимся за покупками. Он обосновался на самой высокой из крыш, вооружившись прицелом винтовки и днями наблюдая за жизнью Стива. Надо сказать, даже по его нестандартному мнению, все выглядело странно.

Стив отправлялся на пробежки, ходил в магазин, в Башню Мстителей – как предполагал Джеймс – на работу, но все же с ним было что-то не так. Под его глазами залегли легкие тени, по мере наблюдения становившиеся все темнее. Каждый раз, когда кто-то из Мстителей приходит с визитом, Стив улыбался, но держал их на расстоянии. Джеймсу не требовалось слышать разговор, он хорошо читал язык тела.

Еще за несколько недель слежки Джеймс заметил, что Стив никогда и никому не позволял задерживаться в квартире, он сразу же обувался и выпроваживал гостя. Через окна Джеймс четко видел открытое пространство кухни, небольшую гостиную, дверь в ванную и темный провал входа в спальню. Спальня была единственным помещением с затемненными жалюзи, которые никогда не открывались. За четыре недели Джеймс ни разу не видел их открытыми.

Он наблюдал, как Роджерс неуклонно отдаляется от друзей, как притворился, что его нет дома, когда чернокожий мужчина постучал в дверь, как его обеды с Черной Вдовой дважды в неделю превратились в один раз в неделю и, в конце концов, сократились до одного раза в несколько недель.

Он наблюдал, как Роджерс теряет вес, так как остался единственный неизменный пункт в распорядке дня: пробежка, во время которой он казался таким отчужденным и напряженным, что люди теперь сворачивали с его пути, а не приближались к нему, как раньше.

Почти все время Стив теперь проводил дома, но не бездельничал, как его многие соседи, за которыми Джеймс наблюдал в качестве контрольного образца должного поведения гражданских. Он не лежал, развалившись на диване, не рисовал, не смотрел фильмов и даже не читал книг.

Он все время проводил в спальне за опущенными жалюзи, куда Джеймс не мог заглянуть.

Джеймс знал, что Стив что-то скрывает, видел это по его поведению, по тому, как он избегал человеческого общения.

Знал, потому что сам умело обращался с тайнами.

Особенно хорошо умел раскрывать чужие.


	8. Chapter 8

Вломиться в квартиру оказалось до абсурда просто. Потребовалось лишь дождаться, когда Стив, как всегда, уйдет утром ровно в то же самое время, надеть рабочий комбинезон, отчасти напоминающий спецодежду, которую предоставляла обслуживающая дом компания, натянуть бейсболку низко на глаза, взять сумку для инструментов, и он свободно попал в здание.

На смехотворный замок ушло менее двадцати секунд. Джеймс проник внутрь, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. У него был по меньшей мере час до возвращения Роджерса с пробежки, так что он мог не спешить, но будет плохо, если заявится слишком любопытный сосед. Он осознавал, что его и первая, и вторая, и третья реакция будут кардинальным решением проблемы. Потребовались усилия, сознательное планирование, чтобы не расправляться с гражданскими, которых он встречал. Это давалось легче, когда он просто жил на конспиративной квартире. Но совсем другое дело, когда он был на операции.

Пусть он слишком просто проник в квартиру Стива, это была все же операция, и соблюдение всех мелких протоколов – наблюдение, маскировка, не оставлять свидетелей – было так же важно, как и выполнить главное задание.

Как только Джеймс ступил в квартиру, ему пришлось замереть на секунду. Для обычного человека квартира показалась бы просто опрятной, пусть и довольно маленькой. Его же почти сбило с ног сильным запахом Стива, пропитавшим все вокруг.

Спальню закрывал еще более хлипкий замок, чем на входной двери. Печально, что ему пришлось всего лишь пару раз ковырнуть отмычкой, и замок со щелчком поддался.

Он толкнул дверь, машинально убирая отмычку в карман. Хорошие инструменты на дороге не валяются.

Внутри стояла кромешная тьма, и он нажал на выключатель, проливая свет на то, что скрывал Стив.

Джеймс окинул взглядом комнату, все четыре стены которой покрывали разнообразные листы бумаги. На одной стене висели карты Европы с красными нитями, соединяющими россыпь кнопок. Рядом с картами были приколоты газетные статьи с выделенным разными цветами текстом. Он понимал, что ему, наверное, стоило проанализировать карты, потому что именно так Стиву удалось его выследить.

Другие три стены оказались интереснее карт и заправленной с военной аккуратностью кровати. 

На всех остальных вертикальных поверхностях был… он, по большей части. На изображениях. Сотнях изображений. Начиная с крупнозернистых кадров с камер наблюдения, незаконченных карандашных набросков и заканчивая высококачественными снимками крупным планом из подвала. Его внимание привлекла даже не интимность некоторых фотографий и рисунков, где он был обнажен и находился на разных стадиях возбуждения.

А их последовательность.

В дальнем конце он будто сошел с учебников по истории: зачесанные назад короткие волосы, широкая улыбка, изменявшая его лицо до неузнаваемости. Такое выражение глаз он никогда не видел в отражении.

И ошеломляющим контрапунктом к ним шли снимки, явно изъятые у Гидры. Здесь его лицо отличалось от старых фотографий сороковых, но опять же не таким он сейчас видел себя в зеркале. На них был изображен полностью сломленный человек, разбитый до такой степени, что даже не мог самостоятельно функционировать. В его глазах стояла не пустота, а покорность. Былую волю к сопротивлению сломили окончательно. Мужчина на этих фотографиях был похож скорее на замученное животное, чем на человека.

Джеймсу больше пришелся по душе следующий набор кадров, сделанных за годы его работы в Гидре, пусть они и вызывали беспокойство.

Здесь его лицо уже не выглядело так, словно его запредельно пытали. Только оно было безжизненным. Даже не холодным. Просто пустым, иногда душераздирающе озадаченным. Должно быть, Стив раздобыл видеокассеты, чтобы так четко вырезать кадры, показать истинное страдание его существования, запечатленного там.

Он отошел назад подальше от стены, чтобы одним взглядом охватить больше снимков, тем самым давая себе передышку.

Человек на фотографиях почти не отличался от робота, в его глазах едва отражался свет. Мрачное выражение лица затмевало все остальное.

Дальше шел Вашингтон и крушение хэликэрриеров, но внимание Джеймса привлекли несколько набросков.

Рисунки заинтересовали, потому что были неверными. По увиденному в гостиной можно было сказать, что Роджерс очень талантлив, и пара изображений других Мстителей, висящих в рамках на стенах, выглядели не только точными, но и живыми, в них была видна личность, а не только внешность объекта.

Что-то в его изображениях в полном боевом обмундировании с незакрытым маской лицом цепляло и тревожило. Джеймс смотрел на них, понимая: что-то не так, но не мог сообразить, что именно.

Он окинул взглядом комнату и заметил ноутбук, оставленный в спящем режиме. Мазнув живыми пальцами по тачпаду, он едва удержался, чтобы не фыркнуть: без всякого пароля машина ожила.

В углу на панели мигал поставленный на паузу mp3-плеер. С любопытством он нажал на значок, желая просто понять, что же он упускает.

Мелодия была медленной и глубокой, чувствовалось сильное влияние рока. Голос певца был почти болезненным, сильным и странно захватывающим, он пел с какой-то агрессивной болью, которая задевала некие струны внутри него.

Джеймс слушал слова песни, мелодию, медленную и завораживающую, и вновь посмотрел на рисунки, так его беспокоившие.

Теперь стало ясно, что ему показалось неправильным.

Это был не он. Не Джеймс, даже не Зимний Солдат. Это был Баки Барнс с теплыми глазами и очаровательным щегольским наклоном головы, облаченный в боевое обмундирование Солдата. В этом человеке было столько индивидуальности, столько жизни, что было понятно: он никогда не мог быть Джеймсом.

Было больно осознавать, что в первый раз, в тот момент, когда жизнь Джеймса изменилась так кардинально, Стив видел даже не его, а только призрак своего старого друга. 

На заднем плане тихо пели про гнев и боль, про тьму, которую приносила боль.   
Все еще ощущая странную обиду, Джеймс перевел взгляд на самый крупный пласт фотографий, полностью покрывший самую большую стену, некоторые даже были подвешены на веревке, пущенной под потолком параллельно стене.

Они были сделаны, когда он сидел в подвале. Угол всегда оставался одним и тем же, что означало: камера была лишь одна, над дверью. Но, очевидно, устройство имело не только широкий угол обзора, но и высокую четкость передачи изображения. Глянцевые фотографии были настолько увеличены, что можно было хорошо рассмотреть малейшие детали его тела. В том, как Стив их разместил, было что-то ошеломляюще интимное. Сначала шли широкие снимки: он сидел на кровати в первый день, ожидая Стива. Десятки увеличенных изображений его рук, пальцев, голых ступней.

Его лица.

Стив потратил неприличное количество времени, вылавливая всевозможные выражения глаз Джеймса и распечатывая их. Почему-то это было хуже, чем обнажиться перед другим человеком, – знать, что кто-то с такой внимательностью рассматривал мельчайшую деталь его тела.

Дальше висели фотографии, на которых они занимались сексом: бесстыдные изображения мускулистого тела Капитана, растянувшегося на Джеймсе. Но больше было вырезанных снимков Джеймса. По какой-то причине Стив решил убрать себя из многих фотографий. Джеймс думал, что будет больше его голого, учитывая степень сексуальной заинтересованности Стива в нем, но на удивление их оказалось довольно мало. Казалось, главным образом Стив сосредоточился на лице Джеймса, его выражении, его глазах. Почти осязалось его внимание к Джеймсу. Смотреть на собственное лицо, заснятое в спазме удовольствия и выставленное на этой стене, было неожиданно тяжело. Сердце забилось быстрее, и Джеймсу потребовалось облизать вдруг пересохшие губы.

Был и рисунок его в подвале, но только один. Это было его лицо, то же лицо, которое он видел в зеркале этим утром. Он выглядел задумчивым, немного сбитым с толку и одновременно отстраненным.

Он выглядел настоящим. Ощущался настоящим.

Джеймс сменил позу, ноги словно приготовились к бою, и взглянул на стену с бесконечными фотографиями – некоего интимного разбора его собственных реакций. Каждую эмоцию вырезали и увеличили на снимке с высокой точностью, чтобы рассматривать на досуге. И здесь было не только удовольствие и голый секс. Были моменты, когда Джеймс оставался один, размышлял, когда смотрел на Роджерса, как тот приходил или уходил.

Его ошарашило то, как много эмоций действительно удалось уловить. Он был удивлен, что Стив всматривался с такой внимательностью, что сумел разглядеть их суть.

Джеймс не мог разобрать и половины, лишь самые сильные: гнев, удивление, удовольствие. Но его тревожило изобилие других более мягких выражений лица.

Еще его беспокоило то, как много было изображений его побега. Он не представлял, каким выглядит со стороны, когда он сдавливал Стива бедрами, какой дугой тогда выгнулось его тело.

Не представлял боль на собственном лице.

 

Роджерс не заметил, что кто-то вломился в его квартиру, потому что был идиотом, не озаботившимся настоящими мерами безопасности для своей квартиры. Он распахнул дверь в спальню, наполовину стянув худи, а белая футболка прилипла к потной груди.

Он застыл, когда заметил стоящего посреди комнаты Джеймса, давно избавившегося от комбинезона и кепки и сейчас облаченного в простые джинсы и красную хэнли.

Лицо Стива болезненно скривилось, а потом разгладилось, будто он пытался отвергнуть возможность того, что Джеймс на самом деле здесь.

Капитан вновь осмотрелся, нахмурив брови при виде кучи одежды на полу. Уродливый зеленый комбинезон явно выбивался из окружающей обстановки. Он перевел взгляд на светящийся экран ноутбука и плей-лист с сейчас стоящей на повторе первой песней, которую слушал Джеймс, и теперь тихо играющей.

И да, Джеймс понимал этот порыв, потребность оградить себя от других, пока что-то действительно страшное не вырвалось в мир, в ничего не подозревающую толпу. Понимал, как часто всего лишь от наблюдения за этими незнающими, этими не помнящими на глаза опускалась красная пелена и поднималась ярость, горькая и отвратительная, как желчь.

Только Стив не был ничего не подозревающим человеком. Джеймс стрелял в него, бил, ломал кости и в конце даже убил. Хотя ничего из этого не нанесло непоправимого ущерба, Стив по крайней мере осознавал, какую опасть представляет Джеймс.

– Думаю, мне нравится эта песня.

Стив широко распахнул глаза, так резко дернув головой в сторону Джеймса, что тот готов был поклясться: у него в шее что-то хрустнуло.

– Баки!

Джеймс тотчас нахмурился. Он всем сердцем ненавидел, когда его так называли, но не успел он его поправить, как Стив побелел и забормотал извинения:  
– Прости! Джеймс, пожалуйста, я не хотел…

Капитан неуверенно шагнул к Джеймсу, протягивая к нему руки, словно желал коснуться, но вдруг остановился, будто наткнувшись на стену. Он сжал пальцы в кулаки и спрятал их за спиной, как отруганный ребенок.

Казалось, он разрывался между двумя чувствами одновременно: счастьем и болью, а еще явно прибывая в затруднении, не зная, что делать, как и сам Джеймс.


	9. Chapter 9

– Сядь, – приказал Джеймс, заметив, что Стив буквально не держится на ногах и бледнеет с каждой секундой – он увидел перед собой Джеймса и понял, где они находятся.

В конце концов, он, спотыкаясь, преодолел несколько шагов к кровати и тяжело сел на нее, открывая и закрывая рот.

Джеймс бросил взгляд на одну из самых откровенных фотографий, на которой он изогнулся на пике оргазма, с искаженным в удовольствии лицом и изливающейся из члена на живот спермой, и сидящим между его ног Стивом, безжалостно трахающим его пальцами.

Да, он понимал, что такое никакими словами не объяснить.

– Прости, – сказал Стив, даже не глядя на него, а пристально уставившись в пол. Или на ботинки Джеймса – трудно сказать. – За все. Клянусь, я действительно сожалею! Я… пожалуйста, клянусь, я больше не причиню тебе боли, просто… пожалуйста…

Казалось, поток извинений никогда не закончится, но все слова звучали искренне. Все тело Роджерса кричало о поражении и покорности. Он понурил плечи, опустил голову, впившись взглядом в пол.

Исчез уверенный в себе человек, преследовавший его по всей Европе, компетентный и целеустремленный, несколько недель продержавший Джеймса в проклятом подвале. Вместо него было… это сломанное, побежденное подобие человека. 

У Джеймса появилось отчетливое и неприятное ощущение, что это его вина.

– Господи, какой же ты упрямый, – пробормотал он, глядя на Стива. Тот сидел на кровати, обнимая себя за плечи, с темными тенями под глазами и заострившимися скулами, красноречиво свидетельствовавших о том, насколько он похудел.

Стив лишь еще ниже опустил голову, сжимая руки, и только потом разобрал тон Джеймса.

Он вскинул голову, широко распахнув повлажневшие глаза:  
– Баки?

Джеймс одарил упрямца тяжелым взглядом, ощущая огромную усталость.  
– Было бы намного проще, если бы ты просто меня отпустил, – тихо произнес он. – Но ты никогда ничего не отпускал, поэтому, наверное, мне следовало знать, что ты станешь занозой в заднице.

– Бак? – прошептал Стив, его голос странно дрогнул. – Ты меня помнишь?

Джеймс на миг поднял уголки губ вверх.  
– Нет, – уверенно ответил он, не разрывая зрительного контакта. – Человек, которого ты знал, мертв, – веско произнес он, чтобы не было недопонимания. – Я знаю, что он мертв, потому что сам об этом побеспокоился. – Он замолк, глубоко вдыхая. – Но я помню тебя.

Признать это казалось важным. За все время, пока он и Стив выписывали круги друг вокруг друга, Джеймс ни разу не признался даже себе, что что-то помнит.  
– Ничего особенного. Я не расскажу тебе о нашем общем прошлом, – твердо сказал он, надеясь, что тот поймет. – Но я помню твой образ.

– Боже, – с дрожью забормотал Стив, его лицо застыло в гримасе ужаса, – прости меня, боже, прости.

Стив вдруг бросился к нему, но ноги под ним подкосились, и он неуклюже упал на пол, сильно ударяясь коленями. Он ухватил Джеймса за бедра, притягивая к себе.  
– Господи, Ба… Джеймс, – в его голосе сквозила такая мука, что тело Джеймса выдало резкую, почти паническую реакцию. Рука громко застрекотала, перестроилась для ближнего боя, пластины сжались, образуя сплошную броню, весь протез превратился в несокрушимое оружие в ответ на боль в голосе Стива.

По неизвестной причине такое чистое страдание в его голосе запустило в теле подготовку к бою, заставляя ускориться сердце, адреналин хлынуть в кровь, а мускулы напрячься в предвкушении.

Капитан до боли сжал руки на бедрах Джеймса, он вжался лицом в грубую ткань штанов, содрогаясь, словно от всхлипов.

– За что ты просишь прощения? – искренне полюбопытствовал Джеймс.

Стив сжался у ног Джеймса, неуклюже пытаясь занимать меньше места, чем это было физически возможно. Одной ручищей он обвил бедро Джеймса, впиваясь в него пальцами, а другую опустил вниз, нежно обхватывая колено.

От того, что он позволил Стиву так прикоснуться к себе, возникло сильное ощущение беззащитности. Позволить сильной руке сжимать такой важный сустав, как колено, было тактическим самоубийством. Стив мог за секунду раздробить сустав, мог второй рукой на бедре потянуть Джеймса, лишая того равновесия. С его стороны было чистым идиотизмом позволять такому продолжаться.

– За то, что лишил тебя свободы. За… – Стив подавился. Его лицо, покрасневшее от слез, вновь быстро побледнело. – За изнасилование… – он закашлялся, потом громко сглотнул два раза. – За причиненную боль. За то, что принял тебя как должное. За то, что сделал с тобой то, что многие делали со мной, когда видели только то, что хотели видеть, а не настоящего меня. За то, что смотрел, но не видел.

Роджерс встал на колени, отпуская Джеймса. Он задержался пальцами, но потом уронил руки по бокам. Он выглядел таким разбитым, что Джеймс не мог на него смотреть.

– Отчего такая перемена?

Джеймс опустился на корточки, обеими ступнями крепко упираясь в пол и напрягая икры ног, – его тело само сбалансировало позу. Он не знал, откуда такая привычка. Возможно, из Японии? Такое положение казалось странно успокаивающим, особенно учитывая, что из этой позы он мог мгновенно действовать.

Стив выглядел ужасно. Это были не мука или боль, которые Джеймс привык видеть на его лице. Здесь было спокойствие капитуляции, и Джеймсу она была ненавистна.

– Когда ты убивал меня, – сказал Стив, не глядя Джеймсу в глаза, – я понял, что не знаю, действительно ли ты убьешь меня на этот раз, – Стив глубоко вздохнул, и Джеймс проследил взглядом, как расширяющаяся грудная клетка натянула футболку, мускулы отчетливо просматривались под тонкой тканью. Его глаза и нос покраснели – подтверждение того, что он плакал, и Стив продолжал периодически шмыгать носом. – И не из-за программы Гидры или еще чего-то, а из-за моих поступков.

Джеймс шевельнулся, потянувшись живой рукой к его волосам, но на полпути задержался и опустил ее на колено. На металлическую руку упал свет, отражаясь, и он обратил внимание на плотно сомкнутые пластины, готовые к бою.

– Я не убивал тебя, – возразил он, вдруг желая, чтобы Стив уяснил разницу. – Мне просто нужно было на секунду остановить твое сердце.

Слова Стива задели его, ведь оба они были усовершенствованы, да и Джеймс почти сразу провел реанимацию. Люди, которых он убивал, обычно оставались мертвыми, и он точно никогда не хотел убить Стива.

Губы Стива изогнулись в кривой усмешке, он посмотрел Джеймсу в глаза, наверное, в первый раз с момента появления в квартире.

– Я этого не знал, – мягко произнес Стив. – Я знал лишь то, что не могу дышать, что я умирал, а ты меня не отпускал.

Джеймс обдумал услышанное. Он пришел к выводу, что неподготовленного человека ужасает ощущение останавливающегося сердца, тела, борющегося за последний вдох и не получающего его.

– Я не хотел тебя напугать, – настаивал Джеймс, ему было неприятно от того, что Стив решил: Джеймс посчитал его целью.

– Знаю, – легко согласился Стив, в его голосе не было ни страха, ни обвинений. – Потом я посмотрел запись. Ты реанимировал меня. Убедился, что лежу в безопасной позе, чтобы не задохнулся, пока был без сознания.

Стив протянул руку, почти коснулся ноги Джеймса, но остановился и уронил руку. Опять.

Джеймс поджал губы, а потом облизнул их, наслаждаясь ощущением гладкости, прикосновением прохладного воздуха к влажным губам, свободой делать то, что хотел. Он смотрел на руку Стива, почти надеясь, что тот еще раз попытается его коснуться.

– Но я напугал тебя, да? – спросил Стив, вновь ужасая своим выражением лица.

Джеймс постарался, чтобы его лицо ничего не выдавало, и Капитан увидел лишь спокойное безразличие.

– Тогда в Вашингтоне, когда ты понял, что я попал в тебя транквилизатором… я увидел что-то в твоем лице перед тем, как ты отключился. Ты выглядел так, словно я тебя предал. Если так, значит, ты мне доверял, иначе было бы нечего предавать, да? Я причинил тебе боль.

Джеймс долго молчал. В тот момент было больно, но боль была частью его жизни, и он не злился на Стива. Он понимал его поступки. Пусть не был с ними согласен, но он хорошо умел адаптироваться к решениям, которые принимали те, кто имел над ним власть.

Он пытался придумать, что сказать, чтобы убрать выражение поражения с лица Стива. В памяти всплыла фраза из фильма.

– А бывало и хуже, – честно произнес он, потому что, да, он пережил такое, что в сравнении плен Стива показался бы отдыхом.

Только слова Джеймса не помогли. У Стива некрасиво скривилось лицо, и он вновь заплакал, из его груди будто силой вырывали безобразные всхлипы.

– Я поступил ужасно, – сквозь рыдания выдавил он.

Очевидно, утешения не помогали, может, сработает чистая правда.

– Было не так уж плохо, – наконец сказал Джеймс, поднял живую руку и взял безвольную ладонь Стива в свою.

Стив икнул и прекратил плакать, шокированный признанием или, возможно, прикосновением. Джеймс не мог определить. Стив не шевелился, лишь уставившись на руку, которую держал Джеймс, будто она принадлежала незнакомцу.

– Я тебя неделями держал в плену. Сковывал, раздевал и трахал, и делал это снова и снова. Пока ты не остановил меня, – Стив отвел взгляд от своей руки и покрасневшими глазами впился в Джеймса. – И ты должен был остановить меня, потому что сам я бы не остановился. Сейчас я это знаю. Я бы не остановился, не смог.

Стив выглядел более напуганным, чем человек, которому приставили пистолет к голове. Будто он однажды посмотрел в зеркало, увидел там монстра и теперь не мог жить с этим знанием. Но Джеймс знал монстров, знал очень близко и знал, что немного черноты в сердце ничто по сравнению с ними. Это прикосновение тьмы он мог понять, мог ему довериться. Он понял, что, будь Стив безгрешным человеком, каким его рисовали СМИ, Джеймс никогда бы не подпустил его к себе.

– Ты хоть раз слышал, чтобы я говорил тебе «нет»?

Стив фыркнул.

– Будто ты бы это сделал, если бы мог! Разве в Гидре тебе давали возможность выразить несогласие?

Джеймс обнажил зубы. Это была не улыбка, скорее, животный оскал, но так было правильно.

– Я у них пробыл семьдесят лет, и все это время им приходилось меня сковывать, колоть медикаменты и стирать память, потому что мое подчинение всегда стоило кому-то жизни, – он сжал руку Стива и резко потянул, пока она не оказалась на его колене. – Ты надел на меня ограничивающие браслеты, но постоянно приближался на расстояние удара. Черт, после оргазма ты несколько минут лежал на мне, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что происходит вокруг, – Джеймс прижимал руку к своему колену, пока Стив не взялся за него сам. – Я мог бы с тобой расправиться в первую ночь!

Стив уставился на него широко распахнутыми влажными глазами, теплой ладонью держась за Джеймса.

– Почему не стал?

Джеймс поморщился. Да, он сам себя завел в эту ловушку. Конечно, Роджерс ухватится за любопытный факт. Он походил на блядского хорька: весь такой милый и мягкий снаружи, а внутри неудержимый охотник. Когда смотришь на пушистый мех, никогда не заметишь зубов, пока не почувствуешь их на себе.

Джеймс снова схватил его за руку, и снова на лице Роджерса мелькнуло выражение благоговения, словно прикосновение Джеймса было чем-то чудесным. Недовольно выдохнув, Джеймс переместил его руку на металлический протез. На этот раз Стиву не потребовалось указаний, и он теплыми сильными пальцами обхватил его запястье. Почти тотчас пластины разъединились, на поверхности стал виден мелкий рисунок из сот.

– Думаешь, такое происходит с каждым? – прорычал Джеймс, странно паникуя и не желая видеть выражение тоски на лице Стива. Она совсем ему не шла. – Думаешь, я для каждого разоружаюсь?

Стив закрыл глаза, и Джеймс ощутил, как внутри свернулось кольцами напряжение. Он просто не знал, что сделает, если у них не получится. До сих пор их попытки разговаривать друг с другом об этом продолжали оставаться натянутыми и неловкими, хотя прогресс был. Но когда они касались друг друга, было проще, их тела идеально понимали друг друга.

– После того, как ты ушел, – вдруг заговорил Стив, не размыкая век, но все еще крепко сжимая металлическое запястье Джеймса, большим пальцем легко поглаживая крошечные пластины. – Я сел и действительно все обдумал. Что я заставлял тебя делать. Что я делал. Как я вообще был способен такое совершить, – Стив открыл глаза и посмотрел на Джеймса.

На самом деле посмотрел на него, наверное, впервые.

– Во мне больше тьмы, чем я себе представлял, – сказал Стив серьезным уверенным голосом, не отводя от него взгляда. – Будто что-то сломалось внутри меня, а я и не заметил. Джеймс, как я мог не заметить? – у Стива задрожал голос, но потом он взял себя в руки. – Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был свободен. Я бы с радостью освободил тебя от Гидры, от твоего прошлого, твоих воспоминаний. От меня, – Стив сглотнул, но продолжал на него смотреть. – Но теперь я знаю, что не могу. Я не могу тебя отпустить. Не потому что я нужен тебе, а потому что ты нужен мне, – Стив сглотнул, кадык медленно двинулся вверх, а потом вниз. – Меня зовут Стивен Грант Роджерс, и я люблю тебя так, что это, наверное, выходит за рамки здоровых отношений.

Стив положил другую руку Джеймсу на колени и потянул. Он двигался медленно, четко давая понять, что конкретно будет делать, что Джеймс посчитал лишним. На самом деле он никогда и не думал удерживать Стива от прикосновений.

– Ты меня не знаешь, – заметил Джеймс, слегка сместив точку равновесия, чтобы дать Стиву доступ, перемещая центр тяжести, разрешая Стиву двигаться, если тому захочется. Было так просто приспособить свое тело к этому человеку, чтобы ему было удобно.

– Я знаю, что тебе не нравится, чтобы тебе чем-то закрывали рот, и нравится чувствовать движение своих губ. Еще тебе нравится их облизывать, чтобы они все время были влажными, наверное, чтобы ощущать прохладный воздух. Знаю, что в бою у тебя правая нога ведущая, а когда ты расслаблен, то левая. Знаю, что тебе нравятся сильнопахнущие блюда, фрукты, специи. Знаю, что на самом деле твоя левая рука очень чувствительная и тебе нравится, когда ее касаются, но только когда пластинки вот с таким рисунком.

Стив понизил голос: чем дольше он говорил, чем дольше Джеймс позволял себя касаться, тем увереннее он становился.  
– Знаю, что тебе не всегда нравится секс, – его голос слегка дрогнул. – Но ты им занимаешься, потому что тебе нравится, когда я два или три раза подряд довожу тебя до оргазма. Думаю, это потому, что ты от этого поневоле расслабляешься. Обычно у тебя между бровями морщинка, но когда ты выжат после непрерывно следующих друг за другом оргазмов, она исчезает. Знаю, что ты всегда четко чувствуешь окружение. Тебе нравится быть вооруженным, но ты так уверен в своих способностях, что предпочитаешь большим пушкам пистолеты поменьше, которые легко спрятать. При тебе всегда по меньшей мере два ножа. Я знаю, что тебе нравится пробовать новое. Знаю, что ты совершенно не понимаешь гражданских. Тебе нравится поп-музыка, но ты слушаешь все по крайней мере один раз, чтобы проверить, понравится ли тебе. Тебе присуща жестокая результативность, которую я нахожу опасной и… невероятно возбуждающей.

Стив закончил свою речь, крепче подтянув Джеймса к себе, чтобы тот изящно перекатился из приседа и опустился над ним на колени. Джеймс широко развел колени, укладывая ноги Стива посередине. Его руки инстинктивно скользнули на плечи Стива, ища поддержку в этом неприлично уязвимом положении. 

– Ты понимаешь, что человек, которого ты хотел, не вернется? – спросил Джеймс, устраиваясь на бедрах Стива и чувствуя мощь тела под собой.

– Да, – подтвердил Стив, и наконец это была правда.

Он положил руки на ноги Джеймса и потянул его ближе, к себе на колени. Руки Стива были очень теплыми.  
– Я никогда не хотел его так, как тебя.


	10. Chapter 10

Джеймс уставился в ярко-синие глаза лежащего под ним человека, все еще не понимая, почему столько сил вкладывает в то, чтобы с этим разобраться, в попытки заставить Стива понять его.

Он переместил вес, бедрами сжимая бока Стива, чтобы удержать его на месте, и обхватил пальцами горло Стива. Вместо того чтобы испугаться, напрячься, Роджерс лишь положил ладони Джеймсу на бедра, явно наслаждаясь прикосновением.

– Я не похож на других людей, – тихо сказал Джеймс. – Если тебе нужно мое прощение, то оно у тебя есть. Поэтому больше не извиняйся, потому что больше я не хочу это слушать. Я понимаю. Моя первая да и вторая реакция – применить силу. Каждый человек на моем пути сначала цель, а потом уже человек, и если на меня наставят пистолет, то я расправлюсь с угрозой и кошмары меня мучить не будут.

Джеймс перевел взгляд на губы Стива. Реакция Роджерса была приятной: его руки, лежащие на бедрах, напряглись, он облизнул губы. Джеймсу нравилась предсказуемость реакций Стива, нравилось, что его желание было таким всеобъемлющим. Джеймсу даже нравилась та грань одержимости, по которой Стив неуклюже скользил. Джеймс был достаточно честен с собой, чтобы знать, что он бы не поверил простым уверениям в любви. Однако это, эту жажду он мог измерить, мог вызвать и мог ей довериться.  
– Я чувствую не так, как другие люди. Я вообще редко что чувствую кроме гнева. Когда я сказал, что меня не беспокоило то, что ты со мной сделал, то именно это имел в виду, – Джеймс поднял взгляд и посмотрел в распахнутые синие глаза, зрачки которых уже расширились от желания. Стив был таким податливым, он оказался самой легкой целью, которая ему встречалась. – Мне действительно все равно, трахнемся мы сейчас или подеремся.

Стив открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Джеймс предупреждающе сжал его горло, заставляя молчать. Сейчас была его очередь говорить.

– Меня не волнуют фотографии. Меня не волнует, если ты захочешь взять в кровать камеру и через линзу наблюдать, как мы трахаемся; если ты захочешь раскрыть меня и наполнить чем угодно, если захочешь разобрать меня на части, пометить меня. Твоя тьма меня не пугает.

Стив выглядел одновременно потрясенным и возбужденным словами Джеймса, и это было… это было хорошо.

– Я нечасто думаю о сексе. Мое тело – инструмент, не более. И то, сколько удовольствия ты из-за него получаешь, это… – Джеймс помолчал, подыскивая подходящее слово, чтобы описать, как это – утонуть в удовольствии от того, что в лучшем случае тоже было инструментом, а в худшем – врагом.

Стив выписывал маленькие круги на его бедрах, наверное, пытаясь поддержать, и Джеймс на секунду позавидовал тому, как легко Стиву удавались подобные вещи.

– Знаю, – хрипло прошептал Стив. – Я действительно знаю.

Джеймс облизнул губы и кивнул, видя, что Стив, возможно, понимает. Тела их были придуманы и сделаны, они были чем-то чужим, не ими.

– Больше всего меня ведет от того, сколько тебе удовольствия доставляют прикосновения ко мне. Так приятно наблюдать за тобой, чувствовать, как сильно я тебя завожу.

Стив закрыл глаза и глубоко медленно вдохнул, явно пытаясь взять себя в руки.

– Мне нравится твоя мощь, нравится, что ты равен мне по силе и выносливости. Нравится, что ты такой же несокрушимый, как и я. Мне нравится твое тело, то, как оно двигается. Возможно я не чувствую к тебе того же, что ты ко мне. Наверное, я вообще не способен…

– Джеймс, ты… 

Джеймс вновь предостерегающе надавил, заставляя Стива заткнуться.

– Еще раз. Я говорю буквально. Я не умею чувствовать. Не так, как я должен, и я это понимаю. – Джеймс сделал глубокий вдох и произнес то, что пытался особо не вспоминать. – Я помню, как чувствовал, чувствовал гнев, благоговение и удовольствие. Еще я помню хирургическую операцию, где у меня в прямом смысле вырезали части мозга. После я почти ничего не чувствую, и, думаю, мне так больше нравится.

Стив открыл рот, но ничего не произнес. В его широко раскрытых глазах вновь появилось опустошенное выражение.

– Возможно, я скажу, что люблю тебя, но буду иметь в виду другое, не то, что ты.

Стив проглотил первые слова, которые хотел произнести, и сдержал набежавшие слезы, потом хрипло спросил:  
– И что ты будешь иметь в виду?

Джеймс потерся о Стива, довольный заданным вопросом. Наконец-то до Стива начало доходить.

– Что ты можешь касаться меня, как хочешь. Что ты можешь близко подойти, и я это позволю. Что я убью за тебя, ни для кого кроме себя я этого не сделаю. Больше не сделаю.

Джеймс вновь поерзал, отпуская горло Стива, и завел руки себе за спину, оглаживая оба глока-19, там спрятанных.

– Я имею в виду, что если тебе нужно будет выйти на охоту, я стану твоей жертвой или твоим напарником, если тебе нужно будет подраться, я встану против тебя или рядом с тобой, – Джеймс вытащил оба пистолета из кобуры и опустил руки по бокам. Отклонившись назад, он почувствовал, как Стив перехватил его по-другому, взяв Джеймса за спину, поддерживая его. Их тела так понимали друг друга, что у него захватывало дыхание.

– Еще это означает, что я никуда тебя не отпущу.

Джеймс отклонился еще дальше и ощутил, как чутко отзывался Стив, с какой легкостью перекатился на колени, следуя движению, пока Джеймс не оказался на спине, сжимая коленями бока Стива, а тот устроился между его ног.

Джеймс смотрел, как напряглась грудь Стива, когда он перенес вес на руки, упершись ими по обе стороны от головы Джеймса. Напряженные мышцы подергивались в дюймах от его носа. Было тяжело не впиться в них взглядом. Стив действительно отличался хорошим телосложением, каждый мускул был четко обрисован, и липшая к телу футболка придавала ему еще более непристойный вид. 

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Стив, глядя на него с сотней разнообразных эмоций в глазах.

Джеймс задумался. Не только в пределах того, что происходило здесь и сейчас, но с более широкой перспективой, дальше в будущее.

– Преследовать Гидру. Они меня создали. Я хочу отплатить. – Раздалось цоканье. Рука смыкалась, реагируя на его мысли и готовясь к бою. – Хочу их крови. Хочу видеть их в ужасе от того, что они создали. – И он действительно этого хотел, хотел крови и разрушений, хотел мести. С того самого момента как это желание проснулось в нем, внутри зияла черная дыра.

Джеймс заерзал под Стивом, придвигая ноги ближе к его груди и ощущая жар его тела даже через слои одежды между ними.

– И, возможно, кого-то, кто прикроет мне спину, – тихо добавил он.

Стив улыбнулся ему неспешной мягкой улыбкой, медленно опустил веки, и неправдоподобно длинные ресницы отбросили тени на острые скулы.  
– Всегда. Я всегда прикрою тебе спину. Клянусь, – хрипло произнес Стив странно счастливым тоном.

Было тяжело выдержать выражение его глаз, поэтому Джеймс отвел взгляд и тихо сказал:  
– Я бы тоже прикрыл тебе спину.

– Да, – Стив глубоко судорожно вздохнул и еще медленнее выдохнул. – Я только «за».

Слова казались простыми, но была тысяча вещей, которых он не понимал, например, почему постоянное едва различимое напряжение, приглушенное страдание в теле Стива вдруг ушли.

– Хочу тебя поцеловать, – сказал Стив, уставившись на губы Джеймса.

Он чуть сжался и начал отворачивать голову.

– Доверишься мне? – попросил Стив, и Джеймс заколебался. Вес пистолетов в руках обнадеживал, успокаивал, и он застыл, давая Стиву молчаливое согласие.

Стив издал тихий смешок, опускаясь на локоть, уменьшая расстояние между ними и свободной рукой убирая упавшую на лицо Джеймса прядь.  
– Ты знаешь, что морщишь нос, когда думаешь, что я несу чушь?

Джеймс тотчас сделал нейтральное выражение лица, но оказалось слишком поздно, потому что Стив просто еще раз рассмеялся и потом поцеловал его.

Было совсем не так, как ожидал Джеймс. Первое прикосновение – лишь легкое касание сухих губ. Стив просто провел губами по его губам, просто повышая их чувственность, вызывая в них покалывание. Джеймс с любопытством наклонил голову набок, облегчая доступ. Через какое-то время, когда Стив не пытался углубить поцелуй, просто наслаждаясь прикосновениями, Джеймс решил рискнуть еще больше и ответить, впервые сознательно целуя Стива. Они целовались так долго, до опухших губ и почти болящих мышц вокруг рта. 

Джеймс чувствовал, что Стив возбудился, медленно потираясь бедрами об него, и Джеймсу очень нравилось ощущать мощное тело в ловушке между своих ног, его запах, тяжесть и жар.

– Если хочешь, можешь меня трахнуть, – выпалил вдруг Джеймс, пораженный собственными словами.

Стив застыл над ним, внезапно легкую чувственность сменила хищная сосредоточенность, которую Джеймс почти ощущал на своей коже. В Стиве что-то переключилось: из счастливого человека он превратился в опытного охотника, все его внимание сосредоточилось на одной цели.

Когда молчание затянулось, Джеймс толкнул коленом Стиву в ребра. Возможно, немного грубо с его стороны.

Стив охнул, но не сдвинулся, все еще уставившись на Джеймса.

– Сегодня? – буркнул Джеймс, опять пихнув Стива, только сильнее. – Трахнемся?

Свободной рукой Роджерс быстро прижал колено Джеймса к своему боку, фиксируя, даже когда опустился почти всем весом Джеймсу на грудь.

– Здесь? – выпалил Стив, очевидно мыслями пребывая где-то в другом месте.

– Похоже, что мне не все равно? – Джеймс взмахнул руками, все еще сжимая пистолеты. Стив взглядом проследил за оружием с все еще отсутствующим выражением на лице.

– Всего лишь в нескольких футах от нас стоит замечательная кровать, – предложил Роджерс, явно оттягивая момент.

Джеймс сжал ноги вокруг Стива и вновь тряхнул глоками, показывая, что его движения в настоящий момент весьма ограничены. Он ощущал странное смущение от собственного предложения и поэтому упрямился, просто потому что мог, просто потому что Стив шел на поводу этого с такой же естественностью, с какой тело Джеймса подчинялось желаниям Стива.

– Точно, – решительно произнес Стив.

Он сел на пятки, и это движение показалось таким же легким, как дыхание, только впечатляющие мышцы живота работали на полную силу. Стив одну руку завел Джеймсу под колено, а другую сунул под него. Джеймс легко выгнул спину, почти инстинктивно, внутренне трепеща от силы, которую ощущал в этом теле, позволяя Стиву хорошо себя ухватить, прежде чем тот поднял его. Его поразило, как просто Стив его поднял, двести двадцать фунтов, с легким выдохом. Все еще крепко держа пистолеты в руках, Джеймс обхватил шею Стива и сжал ногами его торс. Стив, пошатываясь, поднялся.

– Железо обязательно? – спросил он, преодолевая несколько шагов до кровати, куда с удивительной аккуратностью и опустил Джеймса.

– Да, – ответил Джеймс с чувством, укладывая пистолеты по обе стороны от себя, достаточно высоко, чтобы они не мешали Стиву, но достаточно близко, чтобы были под рукой. Нервы очень хорошо успокаивало знание, что оружие рядом. – Если ты собираешься засунуть в меня член, то мне определенно нужны мои пистолеты.

Выражение на лице Стива было просто бесценным, и Джеймс мимолетно пожалел, что под рукой нет камеры.

– Чтобы ты мог убить меня, если я что-то сделаю не так? – поинтересовался Стив полушутя-полусерьезно, бросая нервный взгляд на пистолеты, аккуратно уложенные на кровати.

Джеймс фыркнул.  
– Чтобы я мог выстрелить тебе в части тела, попадание в которые не приведет к летальному исходу.

– Ага, думаю, это хорошо подтвердит твою точку зрения, – фыркнул Стив.

– Ты увиливаешь, – заметил Джеймс, медленно простирая правую руку к ближайшему глоку.

Стив смотрел на него потемневшими, но на удивление ясными глазами.  
– Просто я не уверен, что ты понимаешь, что предлагаешь, – серьезно сказал он.

– Понимаю, – Джеймс запрокинул голову, показывая горло, и Стив тотчас перевел туда взгляд.

Несколько секунд Стив колебался, но потом залез на кровать, – мускулы непристойно натянули футболку, – устраиваясь между разведенных коленей Джеймса.

– Я хочу тебя трахнуть, – сказал Стив резко охрипшим голосом. Он положил ладони Джеймсу на живот, растопырив пальцы. – Ты не представляешь, как сильно я хочу войти в тебя, – его голос шелестел, как песок, сухо и мрачно, он волной прокатился по Джеймсу, вызывая мурашки по телу. – Я хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал, действительно это почувствовал. Сначала я заставлю тебя кончить, может даже два раза, и только потом войду в тебя членом. Не хочу, чтобы потом тебя что-то отвлекало, даже твой собственный член. 

Джеймс уставился на него. В горле странно пересохло.  
– Боже, – проскрежетал он, – умеешь ты обращаться со словами.

Стив рукой выписывал небольшие круги на животе Джеймса, другую руку уложив ему на колено.  
– Я долго думал об этом, – признал он, пробираясь Джеймсу под хэнли и обжигая кончиками пальцев.

– Поверь, теперь это до меня доходит, – пробормотал Джеймс, но, по правде говоря, его член уже реагировал, наливаясь в штанах. Его тело становилось просто до смешного отзывчивым с этим человеком.

Стив склонился над ним, повел носом по выставленной шее, потом прижался губами к линии скулы и принялся медленными укусами подбираться к подбородку Джеймса. Странным животным движением Стив просто потерся щекой о все лицо Джеймса, не обращая внимания на легкую колкость от двухдневной щетины на его щеках.

Джеймс протянул руки, чтобы коснуться этой невероятной груди, ощущая, как тонкий хлопок натягивается на идеально тугих мышцах и как они напрягаются, когда Стив двигался над ним.

– Ты позволишь мне? Позволишь тебе отдрочить, может, и отсосать прямо из одного оргазма во второй? – у Стива голос продолжал понижаться, с каждым словом тон становился порочнее. Однако его прикосновения оставались достаточно невинными, он просто терся о Джеймса медленными круговыми и полностью контролируемыми движениями. – Позволишь раскрыть тебя, растянуть под себя, только под мой член? Зная, что ты не кончишь? Что будет абсолютно не на чем сосредоточиться, кроме как на мне внутри тебя? На том, как я трахаю тебя, кончаю в тебя? – Стив поднялся на руках, чтобы вновь посмотреть Джеймсу в глаза. – Ты позволишь сфотографировать себя таким? Мягким и открытым, и беспомощно натянутым на мой член, не в силах ничего делать, кроме как чувствовать?

Джеймс дважды сглотнул и сипло произнес:  
– Да, – он заикнулся, потом откашлялся и продолжил, скользя ладонями ниже к бедрам Стива, слишком узким для такого здоровяка: – Да, позволю.


	11. Chapter 11

Стив не стал терять время, начав избавлять Джеймса от одежды. Он повел ладонями вниз по ногам Джеймса, пока не добрался до ботинок. Одним коленом он уперся в кровать и длинными пальцами быстро расправился со шнурками, а потом принялся стягивать ботинки.

– Осторожно, – предупредил его Джеймс, когда Стив уже был готов небрежно отбросить ботинок в сторону.

Стив застыл, сначала глянув на Джеймса, а потом, увидев, что все в порядке, проследил за взглядом Джеймса на ботинки, которые держал в руках.  
– Ты заминировал ботинки? – странным мученическим тоном спросил Стив.

Джеймс лишь вскинул брови.

– Ясно.

Стив выпрямился и аккуратно поставил ботинки у двери как можно дальше от постели.

Обернувшись, он взглядом окинул Джеймса, распластавшегося на кровати с пистолетами рядом. Стив ухватился за край липшей к телу футболки и стянул ее с себя, даже не сбившись с шага. За последний год Джеймс видел его в разной степени обнаженности, но никогда в ней не было столько преднамеренности и очевидности. Джеймс понял, насколько Стив его опасался, насколько он был осторожен, только когда тот отбросил всякую осторожность.

Выглядел Стив просто невероятно: литые мышцы, идеальные кубики пресса, будто нарисованные в фотошопе, и чистая мощь в каждом дюйме тела. Его кожа сохранила легкий золотистый оттенок, добавивший еще больше мягкости, больше очарования и без того ошеломляющему образу.

Джеймс ожидал, что Стив заберется к нему на кровать, уляжется сверху, как хотелось Джеймсу, но Стив остановился у края, снял с Джеймса носки и взял каждую ступню в руку, надавливая подушечкой большего пальца на свод длинным сильным движением, отчего Джеймс вскрикнул: первое болезненное ощущение превратилось в неожиданное наслаждение.

Джеймс в притворном гневе лягнул его, и Стив рассмеялся, вокруг его глаза собрались веселые морщинки. Он рухнул на Джеймса, укрывая его своим телом и потянувшись за поцелуем. Все еще было странно не закрываться, а довериться человеку, который знает, где границы, пересекать которые не следует.

Стив был полон энтузиазма, но действовал с осмотрительностью, он долго целовал Джеймса, но ни разу не попытался протолкнуть внутрь язык. Джеймс обоими ладонями касался золотистой обнаженной плоти везде, куда мог дотянуться. Он ощущал силу бицепсов, напрягавшихся под его прикосновением, мощную линию спины, ту грубоватую сноровку, с какой Стив его раздевал.

Джеймс позволил Стиву устроиться у себя между ног и обхватил его бедрами, наслаждаясь ощущением его тела, тем, как он чувствовал каждое движение. Ощущалось так странно действительно касаться Стива, обнимать руками широкую спину и чувствовать перекатывание мускулов под кожей, когда Стив двигался над ним.

Наконец Стив оторвался ото рта Джеймса – пусть осторожные поцелуи были приятными, Джеймса они никак не заводили. В какой-то момент Стив, наверное, сообразил, что Джеймс отвечает на поцелуи, только потому что в конечном счете это возбуждало Стива.

Он ощутил запах свежего пота Стива, когда тот склонил голову к его шее. Стив сначала просто провел губами по коже, опаляя жарким влажным дыханием плоть, обычно покрытую слоями одежды, которую Джеймс привычно носил, чтобы замаскировать свое телосложение. Люди лучше реагировали на мужчину, который казался крупным, но еще и немного полноватым. Мешковатая одежда и растрепанные волосы – и его не замечали. Его тотчас забывали, взгляды скользили мимо него, словно он был невидимым.

Он мог поспорить, что никто не забывал Стива.

Когда Джеймс расслабился под его прикосновениями, Стив вжался зубами ему в шею. Он легко и осторожно прикусил сухожилие, предупреждая о том, что будет, до того как укусил по-настоящему. Сильно и неторопливо. Давление неуклонно нарастало, пока Джеймсу не пришлось схватить Стива за волосы и оттянуть его голову от себя.

Легко он не поддался.

Джеймс дернул сильнее, вынужденный напрячь и бицепсы, чтобы Стив отцепился от его шеи. Зрачки у Стива расширились, а губы покраснели и увлажнились.

Он выглядел как секс, пах как секс, и Джеймс почувствовал, что тело сдается ему. Член вставал в джинсах, и учащалось дыхание. Пока Стив не сделал ничего, что обычно возбуждало Джеймса, и все же он уже подходил к точке полной готовности к сексу. Ему пришло в голову, что его завели не ласки, а то, как Стив явно заводился, касаясь его. Именно поэтому он предложил Стиву снять его во время секса. По большому счету ему было все равно: в любом случае ощущение собственного «я» Джеймса было не особо связанно с его физическим телом, но так волнующе было видеть, как у Стива перехватило дыхание от одного только услышанного предложения.

Он чуть оттолкнул Стива и сел, под его голодным взглядом стянул хэнли. Стив смотрел на него так, будто Джеймс был самым желанным созданием, которое когда-либо видел.

Как и раньше, стоило только ему обнажиться, Стив тотчас припал к соскам Джеймса. Он накрывал их языком, пытался вобрать в рот как можно больший участок груди, черт возьми, он намеревался от души оттянуться с грудью Джеймса. Он кусал и засасывал кожу, пока не появились красные отметины. Безо всякого стеснения он лизал, оставляя влажные следы слюны, а свободной рукой мял и пощипывал мышцы. 

У Стива явно была одержимость, он часто дышал, и каждый выдох походил на мурлыканье, когда он сжал уже припухший сосок между зубов и потянул, натягивая кожу почти до боли и посылая искры удовольствия вниз по животу.

Теперь Джеймс полностью возбудился, и в джинсах начинало становиться неудобно.

Он пошевелился, вжимаясь бедрами в живот Стиву, потираясь членом о большое тело.

Стив не оторвался от соска, довольно терзая все, до чего мог дотянуться, но одарив последним прощальным щипком правый сосок, прижал ладонь к солнечному сплетению Джеймса и повел вниз, пока не зацепился за пояс джинсов. Его шорты для бега не представляли особой преграды, едва скрывая огромный член. Однако джинсы Джеймса были проблемой.

Джеймс обхватил металлическими пальцами бедро Стива, используя захват, чтобы подтянуть его вверх, и скользнул живой ладонью между их животами, пытаясь помочь расстегнуть джинсы. Тыльная сторона руки все время наталкивалась на твердую выпуклость в шортах Стива, отвлекая от основной задачи. Он повернул руку и накрыл пальцами теплую плоть под тонким материалом. Она ощущалась тяжелой, едва помещаясь в руке. Он чувствовал, какой уже твердый Стив под тканью. Еще он чувствовал, что жар слегка увлажнился. Под неудобным углом было непросто двигаться, но он постарался крепко сжать скованный член Стива.

Все это время Стив не выпускал левый сосок Джеймса изо рта, и теперь тот припух и болел, став сверхчувствительным. Стив выдохнул какое-то приглушенное богохульство, и наконец высвободил его. Прикосновение прохладного воздуха к влажной разраженной коже ощущалось почти невыносимо, и Джеймс тоже потрясенно выдохнул.

– Да пошло оно, – пробормотал Стив, вдруг соскочил с кровати.

Не успел Джеймс спросить, что случилось, как Стив склонился над ним и рывком расстегнул джинсы.

– Лучше тебе за что-то ухватиться, – предупредил его Стив за мгновение до того, как взялся за штанины и потянул.

Джеймсу удалось обеими руками схватить изголовье, и он ощутил, как скользит, его тело беспомощно выгнулось, когда Стив одним резким движением сорвал с него джинсы. Рывок был настолько сильным, что почти полностью стянул с него и нижнее белье. Боксеры остались висеть на правой лодыжке, так что он стряхнул их.

Стив застыл на месте, уставившись на Джеймса потемневшими голодными глазами. Не отводя взгляда от Джеймса, Стив стянул спортивные шорты и трусы. Его член был таким же большим, как помнил Джеймс, уже покрасневшим и налившимся.

– Раздвинь ноги, – произнес Стив хриплым низким голосом, от которого живот Джеймса напрягся и подтянулся.

Дело было в том, что сейчас Джеймс весьма особо относился ко всему, что воспринимал как приказ, главным образом он испытывал мгновенный и непреодолимый порыв убить произнесшего его человека. Он уставился в потемневшие глаза Стива, – зрачки почти полностью поглотили синюю радужку, – вслушивался в чужое тяжелое дыхание, ощущая себя в центре напряженного внимания.

Джеймс раздвинул ноги.

Стив облизал губы, опустился на колени на краю кровати и пополз к Джеймсу, своим телом заставляя того развести бедра до неприличия широко, медленно ведя ладони вверх по ногам, вздыбливая волоски, и Джеймс вдруг весь покрылся мурашками.

Стив не колебался. Обе руки он положил Джеймсу на обнаженные бедра, поглаживая пальцами странно уязвимую кожу.

– Если хочешь, можешь трахать меня в горло, – почти рассеянно сказал Стив, потом прикрыл губами зубы и опустился ртом на член Джеймса до самого корня, пока головка не коснулась задней стенки горла и еще дальше.

Джеймс с силой сжал изголовье, за которое до сих пор держался, и услышал, как под левой рукой затрещала металлическая рама. Он расслабился, освободил живую руку, но потом бесстыдно ухватил Стива за голову – картина того, как Стив уткнулся носом ему в лобковые волосы – так сильно, что едва не расплющил его, – отпечаталась в его глазах.

Стив двигал головой, сосал так, чтобы Джеймс гарантировано кончил как можно быстрее. Все это время Джеймс чувствовал, как Стив трется крупным повлажневшим членом о его ногу. Стив схватил его за руку, которой тот бездумно перебирал ему волосы, и переплел их пальцы, крепко удерживая.

Стив сжал его горлом один раз, два, три, и Джеймс кончил, содрогаясь всем телом от смеси из потрясения и удовольствия, спуская прямо ему в рот. Тот ни на мгновение не попытался отстраниться, казалось, еще больше насаживался на член Джеймса, яростно работая горлом. Его лицо покраснело и покрылось потом, из уголков глаз текли слезы, и Джеймс не был уверен, что Стив вообще дышал последние несколько минут.

Стив выпустил член Джеймса, судорожно хватая воздух ртом и не расцепляя рук, потом вновь нырнул вниз и вобрал в себя постепенно опадающий член с таким жадным отчаяньем, которое Джеймсу действительно хотелось обсудить. Но сейчас единственное, что он мог сделать, это с ругательством снова ухватиться за изголовье, когда Стива опять начал сосать его член, будто Джеймс не кончил несколько секунд назад.

Он матерился и извивался, но Стив лишь придавил своим весом ноги Джеймса, удерживая его на месте, заглотнул весь обмякший член и принялся с силой сосать.

Джеймс взвыл, выгнувшись так, что почти не касался кровати, но Стив удержал его: одной рукой вжимая бедро в кровать, а другой переплетясь с его пальцами. Тело Джеймса дернулось больше от замешательства, чем чего-то другого. Ощущения были одновременно приятные и болезненные, сбивающие с толку тело и разум. Он мог не обращать внимания на боль, однако удовольствие все еще оставалось слишком чуждым ему ощущением, кое как его удавалось игнорировать, но эта странная смесь боли и удовольствия пробивала его контроль как таран.

Наконец выпустив его, Стив подтянулся выше, и полувозбужденный член влажно шлепнулся Джеймсу на живот. Джеймс охнул, когда прохладный воздух коснулся горящей плоти. Стив заполз на него, оставляя жалящие укусы по животу Джеймса, на сосках, по всей груди, от чего мышцы нервно подергивались. Он продолжил дальше по шее Джеймса, именно в том месте, где кусал раньше, обновляя все еще жгущую метку, потом облизнул линию челюсти, двигаясь к губам, и поцеловал его. Стив пах спермой и теплом, густой запах пота и секса повис между ними.

Джеймс отцепил живую руку от изголовья – пальцы одеревенели – и положил ее Стиву на затылок, нащупывая весьма уязвимые позвонки. Кровеносные сосуды под кожей отбивали безумный ритм под пальцами. Стив не напрягся, лишь подался навстречу прикосновению, не отнимая рта от Джеймса.

Джеймс одной ногой обвил его бедро, слегка вздрогнув от ощущения члена Стива, потершегося о живот и его собственный полувозбужденный член. Он изогнулся, перекатив их по кровати. Стив не перестал его целовать, даже когда оказался на спине, лишь рука метнулась Джеймсу на бедро, чтобы удержаться.

Теперь они поменялись местами: Стив на спине, Джеймс вытянулся на нем, обхватив ногами бедра. Его волосы свесились вниз, словно завесой ограждая их от всего мира. Металлической рукой Джеймс уперся в кровать – механизм был прекрасным инструментом для этого, никогда не уставал, никогда не подводил, – и приподнялся ровно настолько, чтобы разорвать поцелуй, пристально глядя на Стива, так доверчиво вытянувшегося под ним.

Чистый идиотизм, в самом деле, вот так выставляться, быть таким уязвимым с другим человеком. Джеймс не представлял, как люди это постоянно делают. Не представлял, как Стив мог такое выносить.

– Я сейчас могу сделать с тобой все, что угодно, – сказал Джеймс, опуская живую руку Стиву на живот. И он мог, мог убить его десятком различных способов, без всякого оружия и даже без усовершенствованной силы. Именно поэтому Вдов натаскивали быть соблазнительными – нет ничего проще убить мужчину во время секса.

Стив содрогнулся, глядя Джеймсу в глаза, выгнувшись под ним, отчего головка его члена уткнулась в руку Джеймса на его животе. Джеймс последовал невысказанной просьбе и опустил руку ниже, с любопытством скользя пальцами по твердой жаждущей плоти. Стив застонал, отчасти от удовольствия, отчасти жалуясь на нерешительное прикосновение. Как на вкус Джеймса, выражение его лица было слишком близко к болезненному, поэтому он обхватил рукой его ствол. Член Стива был горячим, невероятно твердым в его руке, живым. Под мягкой гладкой кожей Джеймс чувствовал, насколько несгибаема эта твердость, как, наверное, велико желание Стива, и все же собственной разрядки Стив не искал.

Он все еще смотрел лишь на Джеймса, будто тот был самым изумительным существом в мире, расслабленный и спокойный под руками, которые могли разорвать его на части.

– Знаю, – прохрипел Стив, слегка толкаясь бедрами вверх под равномерными движениями руки. Его лицо раскраснелось, ресницы все еще были влажными после невольных слез, пролитых ранее, а от усердных попыток вобрать как можно глубже в горло член Джеймса голос охрип, он так старался, что сорвал его.

За этим коротким словом стоял огромный смысл, будто Стив действительно знал, что для Джеймса значило обладать им вот таким, таким возбужденным, его тело было одним оголенным нервом, и все равно Стив был в то же время так уверен в собственной безопасности. Это поражало разум Джеймса. Джеймс мог этим заниматься, потому что в конечном счете ему было безразлично, что происходило с его телом. Стиву безразлично не было, но он все равно вверял свое тело в руки Джеймса.

– Ты можешь делать все, что угодно, – предложил Стив, скользя ладонями вверх по рукам Джеймса, он добрался до его лица и отвел волосы. Он глубже и сильнее зарылся пальцами в пряди, полностью открывая лицо Джеймса. – Я никогда не скажу тебе «нет».

Дело было в том, что Джеймс не совсем знал, что делать со Стивом теперь, когда он до него добрался. И все же это не меняло того факта, что подобный уровень доверия был смешон.

– Ты идиот! – сказал Джеймс, когда осознал всю глубину этого, он был потрясен и, возможно, слегка не в своей тарелке. Серьезно, как он вообще собирается с этим справляться?

Стив имел мужество рассмеяться ему в лицо, странно довольный, что его назвали идиотом.

Воспользовавшись тем, что держит Джеймса за волосы, он притянул его в короткий поцелуй, а потом начал ерзать. Джеймс сел обратно на колени, всем весом устраиваясь на бедрах Стива, уверенный, что тот выдержит, и посмотрел на него.

Стив потянулся всем телом к одной из подушек, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, и принялся что-то нашаривать. Он победоносно воскликнул, достав пластиковый тюбик.

Стив глянул на тюбик, на Джеймса, потом облизнулся.  
– Я хочу засунуть в тебя пальцы, – сказал Стив все еще хриплым голосом.

Джеймс склонил голову набок, закрывая глаза волосами.  
– Я думал, что ты хочешь меня трахнуть? – подразнил его Джеймс, вновь обхватывая рукой член Стива и сильно потянув.

Стив тихо охнул, но быстро скинул оцепенение, навеянное удовольствием. Он снова впился потемневшими глазами в Джеймса.  
– Сначала я хочу ввести в тебя пальцы, – спокойно пояснил Стив с такой приверженностью делу в тоне, которую люди обычно приберегали для битв. – Хочу посмотреть, сколько ты сможешь принять, насколько далеко. Хочу проверить, смогу ли я заставить тебя кончить вот так, одними пальцами. Хочу посмотреть, как ты мне это позволяешь.

Джеймс облизал губы, отмечая, насколько Стив заводится от одних разговоров, как его член подрагивал в руке Джеймса, как зрачки поглощали радужку. Стив действительно возбуждался от этого, что в свою очередь возбуждало Джеймса. Он чувствовал, как во рту вдруг пересохло и как сердце сбилось с ритма, на мгновение застыв в груди. Он сел прямее, ощущая, как расслабляются колени, крепко сжимающие бедра Стива. Он перетек в более широкую принимающую позу, руки свободно опустил по бокам, всем своим видом сигнализируя приглашение. Джеймс подставлял себя под прикосновения и смотрел открыто, что было для него совершенно нетипично, он зашел слишком далеко, и назад пути не было.


	12. Chapter 12

Джеймс наблюдал, как Стив наносит на пальцы правой руки смазку, а потом тянется к нему. Левой рукой он обхватил и приподнял все еще чувствительный член и яйца, чтобы дать доступ другой руке.

Джеймс тихо выдохнул, почувствовав первое прохладное прикосновение скользких пальцев к горячей коже промежности. Стив не колебался, не отводил взгляда от лица Джеймса, пальцами втирая смазку по дырке.

Стив покраснел чуть больше, что, как был уверен Джеймс, было невозможно, и облизнул губы. Джеймс повторил его движение, у него тоже вдруг пересохли губы, а его член слабо дернулся в руке Стива. Абсолютно бесполезно, ведь он кончил всего лишь несколько минут назад, но чистейшая жажда в глазах Стива заставляла желать, чтобы его тело тоже подчинилось этому приказу.

Джеймс приподнялся выше, напрягая мышцы ног. Стив положил свободную руку Джеймсу на колено и повел ладонью вверх, чувствуя натянутые мышцы под рукой. Может, Джеймс немного красовался, выгибаясь назад. Он удерживал вертикальное положение лишь за счет силы мускулов живота и ног, сейчас проступающими под кожей жгутами.

Стив шумно вдохнул, окидывая взглядом длинное вытянувшееся тело Джеймса, скользя рукой выше, нежно пробегая пальцами по сверхчувствительному члену, отчего Джеймса бросило в дрожь, а потом огладил напряженные кубики пресса.  
– Боже, какой ты горячий, – благоговейно произнес Стив, все еще охватывая мышцы живота. Одновременно он выпрямил пальцы и толкнулся ими внутрь Джеймса.

Растяжение было минимальным. Если и была боль, Джеймс ее не заметил, его болевой порог был таким высоким, что небольшое неудобство часто даже не замечалось. Он пристально смотрел на Стива, который так же глядел на него. Он ощущал, как скользкие прохладные пальцы входят в него шокирующе интимным движением.

Больно не было и ничем особым не отличалось от тех раз, когда Стив уже вставлял в него пальцы и доводил до оргазма, по крайней мере, физически. Только эта поза, когда он сидел вот так, намеренно напоказ, ощущалась совсем иной.

Сейчас Джеймс не мог абстрагироваться от происходящего как раньше, когда Стив лишь упорной настойчивостью возвращал его в настоящее и заставлял кончить. Сейчас Джеймс явно здесь присутствовал, почти слишком остро чувствуя, как пальцы медленно толкаются в него, вторгаются так, что игнорировать невозможно.

Стив вдруг сменил угол, загоняя пальцы вверх и сгибая их, надавливая прямо на простату. Внезапная вспышка удовольствия, пронесшаяся по телу, заставила его выгнуться вперед, а одной рукой пришлось быстро упереться в кровать. Только Стив темпа не снизил, толкаясь рукой небольшими резкими движениями, каждое попадало точно в цель, наполняя его еще большими ощущениями, хотя он не успел отойти от предыдущего. Джеймс уронил голову, металлическими пальцами впиваясь в простыни, а живой рукой уперся в грудь Стиву, чтобы хоть за что-то держаться, пока Стив раздвигал его границы возбуждения. Джеймс охнул, опуская голову еще ниже, волосами касаясь Стива. Он часто и тяжело дышал, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать от каждого безжалостного толчка внутри него. Его тело горело, сердце колотилось, грудь тяжело вздымалась, будто ему не хватало воздуха. Член все еще был полувозбужденным, он кончил всего несколько минут назад, но на головке уже собрался предэякулят.

Тело Джеймса будто пылало в огне, конечности дрожали, и он мог лишь ловить ртом воздух, пытаясь держаться за Стива, пока тот виртуозно играл на его теле.

Стив запустил свободную руку в волосы Джеймса, откидывая их с лица и придерживая его голову, чтобы, блядь, смотреть на него, творя с ним невероятное.

Удовольствие накатывало на Джеймса снова и снова, выбивая кислород из легких, заставляя громко ловить ртом воздух. Он ощущал, что лицо и грудь залила краска, перед глазами плыло, пока тело пыталось сделать то, что оно физически не могло сделать. Стив вдруг убрал пальцы, отчего Джеймс содрогнулся.

Изнеможенно он сфокусировал взгляд и увидел, как Стив одной рукой нащупал смазку, налил немного Джеймсу на живот, а потом собрал пальцами пролитое и вновь опустил руку Джеймсу между ног.

Джеймс тихо всхлипнул, когда почувствовал, как Стив осторожно сжал его яйца, а потом у его ануса вновь оказались пальцы, три на этот раз, протискивающееся внутрь. Растяжение не было болезненным, но почти слишком невыносимым. Пальцы с хлюпаньем вошли внутрь. Почти сразу Стив их вытащил и медленно ввел обратно, вновь нацеливаясь на простату Джеймса.

Джеймс резко осел, единственное, что не давало ему упасть, это металлическая рука и рука Стива, все еще не отпускающая его волосы. Стив продолжал тянуть его голову вверх, чтобы почти загипнотизировано смотреть в лицо Джеймсу широко распахнутыми темными глазами, приоткрыв влажные губы.

Казалось невозможным, но даже несмотря на то, что его член не мог полностью возбудиться, Джеймс все-таки кончил. Интенсивное, никак не заканчивающееся напряжение вдруг лопнуло, и он почти зарыдал от облегчения, когда тело содрогнулось один раз, два, и член медленно пролился спермой, пока Стив продолжал трахать его пальцами, все время мучая простату. Джеймс с трудом осознавал, что всхлипывает и хватает воздух ртом, как умирающий человек. Он был слишком ошеломлен ощущениями и почти не слышал Стива, бормочущего похвалы, перемежающиеся тут же сыплющимися ругательствами.

После не выдержала даже его металлическая рука, и Джеймс рухнул Стиву на грудь, укрывая его собой, как одеялом.

Стив шевельнулся, вытаскивая пальцы из дырки и убирая руку из его промежности, помог Джеймсу удобно устроиться сверху. Чистой рукой он гладил Джеймса по голове, нежно пропускал длинные волосы сквозь пальцы и неторопливо, широкими движениями оглаживал спину. Джеймс вжался лицом в шею Стива, тяжело дыша и пытаясь убедить тело, что сердце не остановится. Осторожные успокаивающие прикосновения были почти перебором для его гиперчувствительного тела, и в то же время Джеймс не мог и помыслить о том, чтобы они прекратились.

Они долго так пролежали, зажав твердый и неимоверно горячий член Стива между телами. Они были потные и липкие, перемазавшись в смазке и сперме. Джеймс плыл в тумане обессиленного удовольствия, но до конца расслабиться не мог. Его тревожило, что Стив все еще был возбужден, ему-то в процессе почти ничего не перепало, и еще в голове постоянно всплывали слова Стива. Сейчас, как он подозревал, Стив захочет его трахнуть, и это ужасало и в то же время будоражило. Тело Джеймса было расслабленным, напряжение вытеснили двумя следующими почти один за другим оргазмами, задница уже болела от того, как Стив так немилосердно долго трахал его пальцами. Джеймс не мог сосредоточиться, еще меньше был в состоянии решить, как относиться к тому, что скоро Стив вновь раздвинет ему ноги и вставит в него огромный член. Джеймс подумал с мрачным весельем, что крупные пальцы оказались сложной задачей, а член, наверное, вообще его убьет.

Джеймс тихо застонал, ощутив, что Стив вновь задвигался, услышал, как откупорили тюбик смазки, а потом почувствовал, как прохладная вязкая субстанция потекла по его растянутой припухшей дырке.

Стив шикнул на него и вновь толкнулся пальцами внутрь. Было столько смазки, что бедра Джеймса намокли, а входящие в него пальцы двигались с громким непристойным хлюпаньем.

Джеймс обхватил живой рукой плечо Стива и прижался щекой к его шее, ощущая, как двигаются сухожилия, когда тот шевелится, но не возражал, лишь дышал глубже.

Стив был аккуратен, не столько трахая его пальцами, сколько растягивая и наполняя.

– Боже, Джеймс, ты такой горячий, ты не представляешь, что со мной делаешь. Такой горячий. Иисусе… – Стив умолк, будто его мозг завис от этой картины. – Я хочу разложить тебя на кровати, – голос Стива охрип. – Сейчас, когда ты такой податливый и обессиленный.

Пальцы внутри него медленно толкнулись, обводя простату Джеймса, и по его телу прошла болезненная волна ощущений.

– Ты сейчас такой мягкий, везде мягкий, – продолжал бормотать Стив, медленно двигая пальцами внутри Джеймса. – Я могу уложить тебя так, как захочу, повернуться на спину, широко развести тебе ноги и, может, посмотреть немного на твою дырку, – теперь пальцы задвигались быстрее, с большей настойчивостью, нетерпеливо потирая внутри.

– На ощупь очень мягкая, уже растянутая. Мне интересно, какой красивой она будет выглядеть, раскрытая, растянутая и готовая для моего члена, – Стив говорил странно хриплым голосом, будто у него в горле пересохло, но перестать говорить он не мог. – Я прямо вижу ее расслабленной, может даже немного приоткрытой, отчетливо розовой и припухшей. – Он вытащил пальцы, чтобы обвести по краю, потирая шелковистую, слегка опухшую плоть.

– Может, я мог бы просто развести твои ягодицы и вставить туда язык, – задумчиво произнес Стив, почти рассеянно, пальцами имитируя облизывание языком. – Заставил бы тебя ерзать и умолять, я лизал бы и лизал, пока ты мог бы только ощущать, только и думал о своей заднице, какая она чувствительная.

Член Стива постоянно сочился предъякулятом между ними, и его тело было сосредоточием напряжения и отчаявшегося желания. Джеймс ощущал, как чужой член резко дергается, касаясь его живота каждый раз, когда он вдыхал. Стив продолжал говорить, но ничего не предпринимал, только касался пальцами.

– Может, я мог бы сфотографировать тебя таким, раскрытым и готовым. – Стив облизнул губы и громко сглотнул. – Потом я бы медленно вошел в тебя членом. Так медленно, что ты бы ничего не делал, а только ощущал меня. Я позаботился бы, чтобы ты не отвлекался на собственный возбужденный член. Ты сможешь только лежать и принимать меня, будто ты рожден лишь для этого. Вот так, с широко разведенными ногами, мягким членом на животе и натянутой вокруг меня дыркой. Тебе будет совершенно не на что отвлечься, будешь только смотреть на меня, думать про меня.

Джеймс повернул голову и укусил Стива в место соединения плеча и шеи, чувствуя на языке вкус пота и кожи.  
– Замолкни и сделай это, – проскрежетал он, у самого в горле было подозрительно сухо. Сейчас он очень хорошо ощущал свою задницу после всех слов Стива.

Стив опустил чистую руку Джеймса на затылок, вытащил из него пальцы и потом перевернул их тела.

Джеймс позволил ему, легко следуя посылаемым сигналам. В бою Стив был предельно закрыт, но сейчас его тело было просто читать.

Он оказался на спине, а Стив нависал над ним. Потом Стив сел на пятки и потянулся к коленям Джеймса, медленно развел их, не отводя взгляда от лица Джеймса, явно наслаждаясь тем фактом, что Джеймс разрешает ему.

Когда Стив развел колени Джеймса так неприлично широко, как было возможно, не причиняя боли, он провел ладонями вверх по бедрам к паху.

Джеймс чуть вздрогнул – Стив большими пальцами крепко надавил на растянутые сухожилия. Он медленно выдохнул, когда Стив пробежался руками по его явно сверхчувствительному члену к яйцам, чуть сжал их, а потом растопырил пальцы и обхватил ладонями бедра Джеймса, немного их приподнял, притягивая к себе.

Джеймс ощутил странный трепет в груди, чудное тепло на щеках, когда понял, что Стив действительно укладывает его так, чтобы пялиться на его дырку. У Стива глаза стали еще темнее, если вообще такое возможно, и он снова облизал губы, устремляя взгляд на то место, которое он так долго растягивал. Джеймс был не из тех, кто ищет сексуальных утех, обычно его тело и разум слишком заняты, чтобы отмечать желание, тем более тратить время на его обдумывание. Когда он оказывался в такой ситуации, когда возбуждался, то хотел как можно скорее получить удовлетворение. Стив уже вечность был возбужден, но все еще не обращал внимания на собственный член, доходило даже до того, что он пресекал любые попытки Джеймса ответить на ласку.

– Не надо, – сказал Джеймс, не зная, как закончить. «Не надо на меня так смотреть?» «Не надо отказывать себе в том, чего хотел так долго?» – Давай уже, – наконец произнес он, отбрасывая все прочее, что хотел озвучить. Сейчас было не место и не время. Может, никогда не будет. В конце концов, Стив не спрашивал про пистолеты, лежащие всего в нескольких дюймах от них, не упоминал все железо, которое пришлось снять с Джеймса, чтобы раздеть.

Стив прикусил нижнюю губу, оставляя белые следы, укладывая Джеймса так, что его задница оказалась на бедрах Стива. Он потянулся к уже ополовиненной бутылочке со смазкой и выдавил приличное количество, быстро смазал себя. Он стиснул зубы, будто от боли, когда ладонь сомкнулась на темно-красном, невероятно твердом члене, которого почти не касались за все это время. 

Джеймс потянулся назад и вновь ухватился за изголовье кровати – ему надо было ухватиться за что-то, когда Стив первый раз толкнулся внутрь него, а еще потому что так красиво выступили все мышцы живота и груди.

Чутье его не подвело: Стив тотчас сфокусировался на его груди.

Стив тихо выругался и крепче сжал себя, лицо его застыло, когда он склонился над Джеймсом, опираясь на свободную руку.

Джеймс почувствовал, как давит на анус твердая горячая плоть, почувствовал, какая она одновременно мягкая и упругая. Стив не вошел сразу, просто вдавливал головку члена в Джеймса, а потом отстранялся.

Странное чувство: давление появляется и тут же исчезает, оставляя ощущение незавершенности. Стиснув зубы, Стив не отводил взгляда от собственного члена; у него был такой вид, будто ему больно. Джеймс не понимал, почему Стив так долго с этим тянет. Что он от этого имеет?

– Ты такой горячий, охуенно горячий, – бормотал себе под нос Стив.

– Стив, давай уже, – хриплым низким голосом произнес Джеймс. – Давай.

Наперекор инстинкту сжать Стива бедрами и заставить двигаться, Джеймс развел ноги еще шире, чувствуя жар в паху, открывая себя этому мужчине так, как никогда никому добровольно не открывался, и как можно более соблазнительно выгибаясь.

Наконец Стив сдался, склонился над Джеймсом и толкнулся внутрь.

Болезненные ощущения совершенно не доходили до такого уровня, чтобы Джеймс решил прекратить, но дискомфорт присутствовал и чувствовался. Его тело распластано, края дырки жгло от медленного трения о плоть. Избыток смазки делал вторжение и легче, и чувствительнее. Член Стива проскользнул внутрь, сначала вынудив поддаться внешнее кольцо мышц, а потом преодолев сопротивление внутренних мышц. И не незначительная боль заставила Джеймса сжать челюсти и выгнуться под Стивом, а ее неотвратимость, некая близость, которую Джеймс считал невозможной.

У Стива был большой член, явно больше среднего, но сейчас, когда тот проталкивался в задницу Джеймса мучительно, дюйм за дюймом, он ощущался огромным.

Джеймс тяжело дышал, сам не зная почему. Стив выругался, полностью погрузившись, так глубоко, что яйца удобно устроились на заднице Джеймса.

– Боже, – пробормотал Стив со странным благоговением в голосе, – боже… Ты чувствуешь меня внутри?

Джеймс, задыхаясь, зарычал на Стива. Будто он мог чувствовать что-то, кроме абсурдно огромного члена Стива внутри.

Стив чуть отклонился назад, взялся за бедра Джеймса и почти полностью вытащил член. Ухватился он достаточно сильно, чтобы даже на усовершенствованном теле Джеймса остались синяки, но Джеймс едва ли это чувствовал – все его ощущения были сосредоточены на члене, выходящем из него с невероятно громким сосущим звуком, а затем Стив толкался обратно.

Это прямо дух из него выбивало. Джеймс чувствовал натяжение каждого своего мускула, твердость плоти, врывавшейся в него, ее жар, ее вес. Было не важно, насколько открытым он ощущал себя до того, насколько выставленным напоказ. Сейчас, когда член Стива был таким тяжелым и горячим внутри него, он чувствовал себя по-настоящему обнаженным, остро осознавая все свое тело. Он думал, что будет легко сосредоточиться на том, чтобы достичь оргазма, но благодаря усилиям Стива ранее, больше ему сконцентрироваться было не на чем. Джеймс крепче сжал изголовье кровати, продолжая тяжело дышать, ощущая растяжение и вторжение, возвратно-поступательные движения Стива, который медленно его трахал.

– Боже, ты такой хороший, такой хороший для меня, – Стив тоже тяжело дышал, бормоча всякие непристойности. На его лбу выступили капли пота. – Такой гладкий и мягкий внутри, просто идеальный, Джеймс, идеальный, так хорошо меня принимаешь, ты просто создан для моего члена, идеальный.

Стив сменил хватку на бедрах Джеймса и легко его переместил, будто Джеймс был не более чем персональной игрушкой, и на следующем толчке член Стива прошелся прямо по уже измученной простате.

Джеймс вскрикнул, приглушая звук тем, что вжался лицом в руку, все еще вытянутую вверх. Его тело бесконтрольно дергалось, от волны ощущений, проходящей по нему каждый раз, когда Стив входил в него, перехватывало дыхание. Казалось, что Стив опаляет его нервные окончания расплавленным жаром.

Вопреки всему, вопреки мнению Джеймса, что это уже невозможно, он вновь возбудился, полностью: член тяжело прижимался к животу.

Стив остановился, прерывисто дыша; его лицо и грудь налились краской, член буквально ритмично сокращался внутри Джеймса, передавая пульс.

Одной рукой Стив потянулся к члену Джеймса и обхватил его огромной ладонью.

– Мы так не договаривались, – прохрипел Стив и, блядь, вышел из Джеймса.

Джеймс взвыл, стискивая зубы от внезапного ощущения опустошенности, от того как задница тщетно пыталась сжаться вокруг чего-то.

– Ты так можешь отвлечься, – пропыхтел Стив, глядя дикими глазами.

Джеймс вцепился руками в изголовье, чтобы не придушить ими Стива.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – прорычал он на выдохе, когда Стив вновь его передвинул, легко протолкнул в него два пальца. – Пиздец, как я тебя ненавижу, – повторил Джеймс, когда Стив тотчас согнул пальцы, нажимая на простату.

– И все же, – услышал Джеймс сквозь шум крови в ушах, – все же ты позволяешь мне это делать.

Через мгновение Стив обхватил ртом член Джеймса, тотчас глубоко засасывая, а потом без остановки облизывал и посасывал, жестко массируя простату Джеймса без крупицы милосердия.

Напряжение в теле Джеймса беспрерывно все нарастало и нарастало, отчего его выгибало так, что он почти не касался кровати, сердце колотилось и мышцы дрожали, будто он только что преодолел невозможную дистанцию.

Когда Джеймс кончил, то боли было едва ли не больше, чем удовольствия, оно пронзило его и пролилось: член один раз дернулся внутри рта Стива, выдав жалкие несколько капель спермы, а Стив горлом продолжал массировать его член, сглатывая.

Когда он очнулся, то ощущал себя слабым, как котенок, даже не в силах держаться за изголовье. Руки бесполезно соскользнули вниз, сердце грохотало в груди. Кожа покрылась потом и уже начала остывать.

Он был совершенно безволен, когда Стив вновь сменил позу, взялся за его колени и опять устроился между его ног. Когда он толкнулся в сверхчувствительную дырку Джеймса, тот всхлипнул.

Стив сразу принялся трахать, без всяких поддразниваний, лишь сильные толчки бедрами, от которых Джеймса подкидывало выше на кровати. Стив трахал с такой силой, и так глубоко, что его яйца хлопали по заднице Джеймса с каждым толчком. Он наклонился и провел губами по челюсти Джеймса и шее, не переставая безудержно его трахать. Стив больше не смотрел и не говорил, крепко зажмурившись, целуя все, до чего дотягивался. Его член казался даже еще больше внутри, чем раньше, почти слишком. Джеймс был слишком чувствительным сейчас, слишком воспаленным. Каждый раз, когда Стив в него входил, он издавал звук, на грани крика, по щекам текла влага, хотя он даже не знал почему.

– Пожалуйста, – просил Джеймс, на самом деле не зная, о чем просит. – Пожалуйста, – он вцепился в простыни, смутно осознавая, как ткань рвется под металлической рукой, пока Стив продолжал беспощадно трахать его. Джеймс извивался, не понимая, хочет ли он сбежать от Стива или, может, просто наконец заставить его кончить. Он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме как о теле Стива, напряженно движущемся над ним, с бугрящимися мышцами и лоснящейся от пота кожей. Член Стива врывался в него снова и снова, его дыхание и язык проходились по голой груди Джеймса. Джеймс слабо царапал руки Стива, его спину, даже не замечая, что оставляет красные полосы. Стив добрался до его соска и прикусил его, зубами теребил все еще саднящий бугорок. Бедра Стива ходили, как поршень, словно единственное предназначение Джеймса было просто принимать его.

Внезапно Стив застыл, его член внутри Джеймса стал еще тверже, еще больше, если такое вообще было возможно, и потом дернулся один раз, два и пролился внутри него. Джеймс потянулся и обнял Стива, удерживая его на протяжении всего оргазма, каждого содрогания, каждого рывка и беспомощного стона, и это время показалось маленькой вечностью. Стив кончал, кончал и кончал, его член резко дергался внутри Джеймса и изливался, и изливался. Стив еще несколько раз двинул бедрами, потом застыл, навалившись на Джеймса и тяжело дыша ему в грудь.

Джеймс вновь застонал, затем еще раз, когда Стив пошевелился и его обмякший член выскользнул из него, размазывая смазку и сперму.

После они лежали без движения в тишине теплой комнаты. Джеймс не уснул, а впал в сонное оцепенение где-то, по его подсчетам, на час. Он очнулся, когда почувствовал, как Стив зашевелился.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Стив, прижимаясь сухими губами к челюсти Джеймса.

Джеймс моргнул, не совсем понимая, как отвечать, потому что, честно, наглости этому парню было не занимать.

– Ага, – наконец, прохрипел он. – Наверное.

Тело Джеймса было таким расслабленным, будто его опоили. Усталость конечностей, замедленная реакция почти пугали. Отстраненно он осознавал, что сейчас время отклика у него было ни к черту.

– Ты прекрасен, – заверил его Стив. – Ты был таким хорошим для меня, просто идеальным.

Стив передвинулся, и Джеймс ощутил, сколько… жидкостей было на коже. Покрытый смазкой, высохшими потом и спермой Джеймс явно был грязным.

– Душ, – прохрипел Джеймс, и Стив согласно угукнул.

Потребовались некоторые усилия, чтобы соскрести себя с кровати и ввалиться в ванную, и Джеймс слишком хорошо ощущал боль в заднице. Стив не прекращал касаться его, поглаживать, сохраняя контакт.

У Джеймса хватало сил лишь на то, чтобы расслабленно стоять под струями душа, надеясь, что вода сама все смоет.


End file.
